Mixed feelings
by ryeman200
Summary: Rainbow Dash discovers a hidden truth about herself, Fluttershy gets a big surprise, and Applejack reveals a secret. Contains violence and some themes some may find sensitive. Read closely; you may learn some important lessons. Rated T for violence and weak-suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Mixed feelings: chapter one

It was a sunny day there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and all was calm; suddenly, a fast stream of rainbow came speeding past. The figure was a bright cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane, this was the highly talented speedster; Rainbow Dash, she was on one of her many joy flights.

"Whoaaa yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed as the wind was flowing through her mane and brushing against her fur with such ferocity. She loved the thrill of flight, the freedom of it. It felt like nothing could stop her.

Down below a yellow pegasi with a light pink mane and bright green eyes was carrying a picnic basket in her saddle pack. It was Fluttershy, a quiet and timid young mare, she was often quite shy around other ponies and found it difficult to make new friends on her own.

"This seems like a nice spot, Angel." The young mare spoke to her pet bunny, Angel Bunny. "let's unpack now..." Angel then helped Fluttershy with the unpacking.

As Rainbow Dash was flying, she noticed Fluttershy setting up a picnic. But didn't notice a bird flying directly towards her.

When Rainbow turned her head forwards, a bird crashed into her face making her lose focus of where she was, making her fall out the sky.

Fluttershy noticed Rainbow falling from the sky, she seemed to be in a state of confusion. Fluttershy then flew quickly over to Rainbow Dash and caught her, bringing her down safely.

"Rainbow Dash! You okay? What happened?" Fluttershy asked her rainbow colour friend.

"I'm fine Fluttershy, a bird just got in my way and I lost focus. That's all..." Rainbow explained brushing herself off. "Anyway, thanks Fluttershy for the save."

"It was nothing really... I just saw a friend in need." Fluttershy then remembered about her picnic. "I you're not busy, would you like to join our picnic? That's if it's alright with you..."

Rainbow then remembered she hadn't eaten and her stomach grumbled. "Uh, sure Fluttershy. I'm surprised I haven't eaten yet!" Rainbow giggled slightly at her own remark.

They both then proceeded to unpack the rest of the picnic, and after ten minutes of idle chit chat, and some funny stories, Rainbow started to notice how funny Fluttershy was, and that she had a very similar sense of humor to her.

After an hour it was getting late, so they both departed their separate ways. Rainbow had felt a stronger connection between her and Fluttershy, when she arrived back at her cloud house, she slowly flopped into bed and went into a deep sleep...

[In Rainbow's dream]

Rainbow was in Fluttershy's cottage, and Fluttershy was sitting on her sofa and started to smile at her all relaxed like. She then got up and walked over to Rainbow.

She didn't know what was going on; all of a sudden, she and Fluttershy were laying in a field and Fluttershy rolled over and climbed on top of Rainbow.

"W... What are you doing Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Shh... Just let it happen..." Fluttershy then leaned in closer to Rainbow, and just before their lips touched, there was a knock on her dorm which woke her up.

"What the hay was that all about?" She asked herself not understanding what the dream was about. She soon realised it was morning, and then proceeded to head downstairs to see who knocked on her door.

When she opened the door, she mentally face hoofed herself at who it was.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! I bet you're surprised to see me up here!" A pink earth pony with pink curly hair and blue eyes, with balloons attached to her.

"What do you want Pinkie?" Rainbow asked thinking on how she would get down safely.

"I'd just like to invite you to a party this Saturday! There will be cake, balloons, candy, pinyatas, games oh it'll be so much fun!" Pinkie said handing a letter to Rainbow.

"Thanks Pinkie! your parties are always the best!" Rainbow smiled, Ignoring the dream she just had for now.

"Whahoo! Party! Yeah!" Pinkie yelled and then for some reason, the balloons started to deflate slightly, bringing her slowly back to the ground.

"Weird..." Rainbow new better than to question Pinkie's logic.

Somewhere near the Everfree forest, a young stallion pegasus was walking around the edge of the dark and gloomy swamp. His fur was a slightly dark shade of turquoise, his mane was a darkish blue colour and he had emerald green eyes. He had a paint palette cutie mark.

He was on his way to his new home in Ponyville. He enjoyed being with nature, and admiring the beauty of the landscape, he would spend hours just painting the grassy fields and glistening lakes, whenever he got the chance.

He had been walking for hours, and was getting tired so he decided to take a rest next to some long grass. "What a beautiful day it is today! I'm glad I chose to have a little stroll before arriving in Ponyville..." The young Pegasus spoke quietly to himself, before slowly dozing off.

Not too far away, Fluttershy was having a walk with her animal friends. She noticed a bear near some long grass, and it looked like the bear had found something...

Back with the young Pegasus. He had just opened his eyes briefly, and saw a fully grown grizzly bear, staring at him with confusion. He was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected to see a big and hairy creature, just staring at him. "Whoa! What the hay? Just stay back okay?" He backed away, but the grizzly was also startled at these sudden reaction.

The bear made a loud 'rawh' noise, which made the pegasi scream for help. Which also made the bear go in defence mode.

Fluttershy heard the cry for help, and acted immediately. She could tell that it was another pony the bear had found, as she arrived at the scene, the other pony was up against the rock, too terrified to use his wings.

"Please! Help! Please!" He yelled out in fear to the young mare. His heart was pounding, his legs were shaking. He was frozen in fear for his life.

"Stop right there!" Fluttershy ordered, imperatively. The bear took notice of Fluttershy's presence, and turned to face her. "Step away from that poor defenceless, pony!" The bear then turned away, then stared to walk back into the Everfree forest.

The young pegasi was astounded at what he just witnessed. Somepony actually came to his rescue and saved his life. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"H... How did y... You do that?!" He gasped with utter astonishment. The young mare just went all quiet and could barely speak.

"I... Umm..." Fluttershy mumbled quietly, hiding her face behind her thick, long pink mane. She then spoke a bit louder. "I...I can... t...talk to... Animals, and communicate w...with them..." She managed to say as loud as she possibly could a that time. It was like she had something stuck in her throat whenever she spoke to someone new.

"That's... Amazing! So you can understand what they're saying?" He asked astonished. He had never met anypony who could actually communicate with animals. As a nature lover, he was fascinated with Fluttershy's special talent.

"Uhh... Thanks, I guess." Fluttershy was starting to get less nervous talking, but still felt a bit anxious being around him.

"My names Speedpaint. What's yours?" He asked with big glistening eyes, and a friendly looking smile.

"I'm, umm... I'm... Fluttershy..." She whispered getting quieter, but Speedpaint had good hearing, (unlike Twilight...) so he actually heard her.

"Well Fluttershy, it was nice meeting you" He was about to take off, when his wing suddenly jerked out. He screamed in agony.

"Oh my! I... Is everything alright?" She gasped suddenly as she saw his bent wing.

"Yeah, I must have sprained it. During the bear 'incident', I should be fine..." He said looking at his bent wing. He tried moving it back in place, but it hurt when he touched it. "Sigh... Looks like I'm grounded for now!"

"Um... Do you need, some help getting home? I could help you. I... If it's alright with you." She stuttered her usual quiet tone.

"Sure... I'm moving to Ponyville today. You heard of it?" He asked the shy mare, with hope she could give him directions.

"I actually live in Ponyville! I live in a small cottage away from all the noise. You can come over anytime if you like." She mentioned forgetting about her social anxiety. It was like she connected with him well.

"That's good, because I'm kind of lost..." He admitted awkwardly. Fluttershy just smiled understanding.

Rainbow couldn't stop thinking about the dream, and what it ment. She decided that she should go see Twilight Sparkle. After all, she was an 'egghead', so she would know what to do.

When she arrived at Twilight's library, she knocked three times. Each knock, had a five second gap.

When the door opened, a purple alicorn was standing in the doorway. She had a concerned look.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" The alicorn spoke after seeing Rainbow's worried face. She hadn't ever seen Rainbow like this, she was always either cocky, or just hyped to do something exciting.

"Twilight, can I speak with you? In private..." Rainbow sighed, hoping the Drdream didn't mean what she thought it did.

"Uhh... Sure. But why?" Twilight asked unsure what made such a confident pony to look this depressed.

"Do you know anything about dreams?" Rainbow replied, rather worried.

"I'm sure I have a book about it somewhere... Come in, take a seat." Twilight could tell it was personal, so she locked the front door and made sure Spike was out.

After Twilight found a book on dreams, Rainbow explained the dream she had, Twilight was surprised. It was about five minutes until Twilight spoke.

"Rainbow... I think you already know what the dream ment." Twilight's voice cracked a bit after saying those words. Rainbow could tell what she ment, just from her tone.

"No... I... It can't be... She's my friend! My best friend! We've known each other since we were just young fillies!" Rainbow was in denial. She didn't want it to be true... "No! I don't go that way! At least I hope not..." Twilight then saw Rainbow's eyes starting to water.

"Oh my... Rainbow, a... Are you. Crying?" Twilight looked shocked. She has never seen her cry before, well at least not from sadness.

Rainbow fought back the tears. She never thought she would feel this confused, she knew the truth.

"T... Twilight. Don't tell Fluttershy..." Rainbow didn't see the point in hiding it from Twilight. She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Rainbow... I won't tell anypony." Twilight then hugged Rainbow. And got a hug back in return.

"Thank you..." Rainbow then squeezed tighter onto Twilight. "Thank you..."

_**End of chapter one! Chapter two will be up soon... So, R&amp;R and all that s***. **_

_**P.S. Please don't tell me to put anything into the story! It just makes me confused in what to put for chapters! And it wili take longer to update!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the hold up. I've been busy with exams, and other stuff. This is going to be a long chapter. So, enjoy!**_

Mixed feelings: chapter two

Fluttershy and Speedpaint have just arrived in Ponyville, and Speedpaint thanks Fluttershy for the help again. During their walk, they had talked about themselves.

"So, thanks. I guess..." Speedpaint felt awkward. He felt something strange when he looked at Fluttershy, he felt something he had only ever felt once before. But he just thought that it was because she had been so kind to him.

"Yeah. Well, see you..." Fluttershy wanted to stay and chat with him. She felt a strong connection had been made between them both. They then departed to their separate homes.

Speedpaint needed to get the key and deed to his home from the Town office, before he could go in his house.

Rainbow Dash had just left Twilight's library to return to her cloud house, above Ponyville. But when she left, she bumped into a familiar young mare.

"F... Fluttershy..." Was all she could say, before her throat went dry, and her heart began to race.

"Oh... Hey, Rainbow Dash. What's up?" Fluttershy asked, completely unaware of Rainbow's feelings. Rainbow could not speak, it was like someone had sealed her lips together with super glue. "H... Hello?" Fluttershy was confused why Rainbow was just sitting and staring at her, not even blinking.

Rainbow then snapped out of her little trance, and put on her best false confidence. "H.. Hey, Flutters. I... I'm doing fine... You?" Fluttershy could tell something was up. She knew Rainbow too well.

"I'm doing good. Are you sure you're alright? You seem, distracted..." Fluttershy looked at her carefully. She was nervously sweating.

"I... I gotta go! See ya." Rainbow then flew off in a suddenly burst of speed. Fluttershy was left there... Confused, and staring at Rainbow.

"She sure is acting differently today..." Thought Fluttershy, as she just shook her head. "It's probably nothing... She's probably just got a lot on her mind..." She thought as she walked back home.

Rainbow had flew straight to a large cloud, and staring into the sky, she laid on the soft and fluffy clouds and sighed. "What's happening to me?..." She was so confused, she didn't know if the feelings were genuine, or not. "Do I really like Fluttershy like that? I never knew I would feel this way about another mare..." Suddenly their was another voice.

"What about another mare?" A familiar voice was heard from behind. Rainbow had almost had a heart attack at the unexpected voice.

"Oh, nothing..." Rainbow then saw who it was. It was a young mare pegasus, she had grey fur, a yellowish golden colour mane and tail. But the thing that was most obvious about her, was her left eye. It was Ditzy Doo, AKA, Derpy Hooves. "Derpy? What are you doing here?" The rainbow themed Pegasi, asked changing the subject.

"I was just flying off to deliver some mail, when I hear you talking to yourself. Something about another mare..." Rainbow then went bright red. She couldn't let anypony know about her 'situation'.

"Oh, it's none of your concern. I just need to be by myself..." Rainbow then noticed Derpy scanning her with her good eye.

"Okay then." Rainbow then sighed in relief, but Derpy turned her head, to face Rainbow. "Rainbow. Don't be scared to be different, it's not as bad as you think..." After that, those words stuck in her head. She assumed Derpy could tell what was wrong with her, and even considered talking to Fluttershy about it, and hoping she would understand. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be too humiliating encased she yelled it out in shock, and other ponies heard.

"Am I afraid to be different? Do I just try to be the same, like everypony else?" She thought hard, then remembered about Pinkie's party on Saturday. "I'll try and tell her at Pinkie's party, this Saturday!" Rainbow felt a sudden sick feeling of anxiety at the tought. "But what if she doesn't like me, in that way..."

In a cottage isolated away from the rest of Ponyville, Fluttershy was feeding her chickens in her back yard. She seemed... Distracted.

She sighed, "I sure hope Speedpaint is doing alright... Of course he is Fluttershy! Don't be so silly! But why do I feel like I need to see him?" Fluttershy was so distracted, that she hadn't even fed Her chickens yet. Just then, she remembered what she was doing. "Oh! Oh yeah, the chickens..." After she fed her chickens, she felt tired. She notice it was getting late, so she entered the house again, and went upstairs to her room.

She then crawled into Her bed. As she tried to go to sleep, she felt like something was missing, something wasn't right. No matter how hard she tried, she coudn't sleep.

"Argh! Why can't i sleep?!" She yelled out, frustrated. She was then thinking about her life, how she had never had special somepony. There were plenty of opportunities to get one, but like always, her shyness got in the way of that. "Why do I have to be so pathetic? 'Sigh' I'm so lonely..." her eyes began to water. She was told that she would find the one, but she never did. She didn't cry though. She just soaked up the pain and sadness, like she always did.

Angel, her pet bunny. Felt sad for her. So he jumped up onto her to comfort her owner. Fluttershy then smiled at Angel, she gave him a hug. Angel returned the hug making her feel happier inside.

Over at the newly owned house, Speedpaint had just finished unpacking his things that was delivered before he arrived. he felt exhausted, and tired. He loved the feeling of a new bed. The soft mattress felt good on his injuriesd wing. He then slowly began to drift off, into a deep sleep.

As morning arrived, all was calm. Speedpaint was so used to the loud noises of Manehattan, that he felt like this town was where he belonged.

"What a lovely day. This really beats Manehattan's city noises." He the heard a knock on his front door, he just assumed it was his new neighbours.

As he went downstairs, and opened the front door. A loud party noise appeared.

"Welcome to Ponyville! My names Pinkie Pie and I saw you yesterday, but you escaped me before I could say hello. So what's you name? Where are you from? Wanna be friends?" Speedpaint had no clue of what just happened. He had just woke up and just expected a friendly hello, but Pinkie spoke too fast, and too loud.

"Wha..." Was all he could say. He was confused then noticed that she was a party pony. "Could you repeat that? I have just woken up, and didn't catch a word of that..."

"Oh, sorry! Everypony keeps telling me that I over react a bit, whenever a new pony arrives in Ponyville!" She seemed super hyper, for this time of day. "Welcome to Ponyville! My names Pinkie Pie, what's yours?" She slowed down her words more.

"My names Speedpaint. I came from Manehattan, I never really like the big city noises." Pinkie noticed his cutie mark, and she smiled.

"Hey, do you paint? Can I see some of your paintings?" Before he could answer, she let herself in. Speedpaint sigh then he heard her say "Ooh.. this one looks expensive!"

"Oh no..." He ran to where his paintings were. She was holding one of his latest pieces. "Stop! Don't touch anything!" He saw her drop it on the floor. The paint hadn't finished drying yet, and it landed paint first. His heart stopped. "Th... That was for a very important client! And he was coming today to see it! It took "TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS!" As he lifted the canvas, the paint had all smudged and mixed together.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Pinkie didn't know what to say. He spent two months on it, and she had ruined it.

"J... Just get out..." He had never felt this angry. The client was going to put it in a museum, and he was going to get a very large sum of money.

"B... But..." Pinkie wanted to make things right, but Speedpaint repeated himself louder.

"JUST GET OUT!" Pinkie ran off, her eyes watering. Straight back to Sugar cube corner. "Why me...?" He wanted to fix it. There was a knock on his door, he feared the worst.

As he walked up to the door he was relieved at who it was. "Fluttershy!"

"H... Hey Speedpaint... I saw Pinkie running away crying, saying how she ruined a painting..." Speedpaint then stopped her.

"She dropped a painting that a very important client was going to pick up at 12:00. The paint had all mixed together, it was going to be my big moment... And I yelled at her in Anger." He hated when his anger got the better of him.

"Oh my, that's terrible! How badly is it damaged?" Speedpaint then showed Fluttershy to the painting. "That really is bad... Maybe Twilight has a spell that can fix this..."

"Twilight? You don't mean..." He was surprised that royalty would stay in a quiet town like this.

"Yes, She's a princess. But she also has a library full of books with spells! I'm sure she could help." Speedpaint hugged Fluttershy, making her blush. He then put his paining in his cart, which he uses to carry his work around.

"Then we have no time to lose!" He declared as he ran towards the library, Fluttershy caught up eventually.

Fluttershy knocked three times, before the door opened. In the way was Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, hey there Fluttershy! Who's your friend?" Twilight noticed the blue Pegasi behind her friend.

"No time for that. Do you have a spell that can fix paintings?" Fluttershy rushed her.

"I'm not sure... I should do. Just let me check." She then went off, and start using her magic to search for the right book.

"So, who's this client of yours? He sounds important." Fluttershy spoke up, to Speedpaint.

"His name is, Romondicai Domondicus. He's an art critic, and if he likes my art, he's gonna put it in an art gallery. Plus, I would get more money so I can get better equipment for my art." He replied to Fluttershy, trying not to look worried about his ruined art.

"Romondicai Domondicus? Hmm... Isn't he like, one of the richest, and most observant art critics?" Fluttershy remembering the name from somewhere.

"Exactly! This is why I'm making such a big deal out of it! This could completely change my life forever..." Twilight then came back, placing a book on the table with spells on how to repair mistakes on paintings.

"Okay, this should help. Now let me see the painting..." Twilight then observed Speedpaint's portrait. "This isn't damaged too badly. I just hope this works!" She the finished reading the spell; suddenly, her horn started to glow a bright purple aura. As this happened, Speedpaint saw the paint on the canvas, moving back to its original place. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whoa... That, was, AWESOME!" As Twilight then stopped, she felt weak; all of a sudden, she collapsed to the ground. "Princess Twilight! Are you alright?" He asked, hoping th spell hadn't harmed her.

"I'm fine... It's just. That used up a lot of my magic, I'm not used to casting spells with that level of magic needed! I'll be fine." With that, he saw hs painting. It looked just like how he left it last night.

"Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Twilight then smiled, and looked at hi painting.

"That is actually a very good portrait of... Who's this pony?" Twilight did not recognize the young mare in the painting.

"She... She 'was' my... My bride to be..." Speedpaint then had a look of ssadness in his eyes.

Twilight realised that it was a personal matter, and knew the situation. "Oh, I'm sorry... I should not have asked..." She felt bad for him now, but he started to talk again.

"We met in high school... It was love at first sight. She was so kind, and always made me smile, even if my day had been rough." His eyes began to water, but carried on. " She became ill, just over a year now. But three months ago, she passed away. we had planned to get married in the summer. Th... This portrait was going to be a memorial for her, so she would never be forgotten." He was holding back his tears. But when Fluttershy came over and hugged him, he began to slowly weep.

Fluttershy felt sorry for him. She thought it was sweet, that he would do that for her.

Speedpaint then got reminded about his late fiancee, when Fluttershy hugged him. Her kindness, and her sent... It all reminded him of her. "'sigh' I miss you, Ruby Shine..." He sighed, as he wiped away his tears. He then pulled away from Fluttershy, and tried to change the subject. "Anyway... I hope this is alright for Romondicai..."

"I'm sure he'll love it!" Fluttershy said cheering him up. Speedpaint smiled, Twilight felt an awkwardness of just standing there.

Speedpaint saw the time on Twilight's clock. It was 11:45 AM, he had 15 minutes to get back home, and wait for Romondicai's arrival.

"I need to get a move on! If he turns up at my house, and I'm not there... He would leave, and he wouldn't come back!" He was worried, but FluFluttershy just rolled her eyes.

"Then we'd better get a move on then, shall we?" Speedpaint then grabbed the painting, put it in his cart. Then grabbed Fluttershy's hoof, and they both ran to his house. They made it back in 10 minutes.

"Phew! We... Made... It!" Speedpaint panted, as he opened his front door. As he and Fluttershy helped bring the painting inside, Speedpaint made awkward eye contact with Fluttershy. When they placed the canvas on the canvas frame, thy noh sat o th sofa.

"Thanks, again Fluttershy. You're a true friend, if you hadn't mentioned Twilight, we would still be here... Worrying over the painting. Is there anything I could ever do to make it up to you?" He felt like he wanted to repay her for her help.

"I... I don't really know..." She then remembered about Pinkie's party. "W... Well, Pinkie Pie I... Is having a p... Party this Saturday, and..."

"You want me to go with you?" He interrupted her, but finishing her question.

"I... If y... You want to... I mean you don't have t..." Fluttershy was the interrupted again.

"I'd love to." He smiled at Fluttershy, then there was a knock at the door. His heart then began to race. "It's him!"

"I'm sure he'll love your work. Besides, who wouldn't?"

"You sound just like Ruby..."

"Huh?" She was confused why he said that, but he had already gotten up, and opened the front door.

"Ah! Le Speedpaint! Where is this painting you told me about?" A white Pegasi, with bright sapphire eyes, a light grey combed back mane, and neat tail, gracefully stepping inside the house. He had a light French accent too.

"R... Right this way..." He was nervous. His heart was racing, but he kept his cool.

"Ahh... Perfecto'! You never cease to amaze me! I believe this, is your pay!" Speedpaint was then give a check. On it, it said 'Ten thousand bits only'. He was jaw dropped at the price of his painting. He knew Romondicai was known for being generous with his payments, but he hadn't expected this. "Don't spend it all in one place!" He then gave him him sincere smile.

"I... I don't know what to say! Th... This is unbelievable!" Flute wanted to see what made him so shocked. And when she looked at the check, she almost fainted.

"What's wrong? Isn't it, big enough?" He thought that ten thousand bits, wasn't that much. He was a multi-millionaire, after all.

"No, no! It's great! Nothing is wrong! Thank you so much!" With that, Romondicai took the portrait, and left.

"This is unbelievable! What are you gonna do with it?" Fluttershy curiously asked.

"Get better paints, Probably celebrate. I could buy a fair amount of stuff." He couldn't believe that the check was real.

"Well, at the end of the day, it's your money. It's your choice on what to do with it." She was hoping the money wouldn't change him.

"I think I'm gonna transfer this check to my bank! Just to keep it safe..."

"Smart idea. No one wants to lose that kind of money!"

At Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie had her mane flat, and wanted to make it up to Speedpaint.

"'Sigh' what should I do? I need to think of something that would make me friends with him, but how...?" Pinkie had her thinking face on.

Her eyes then became full of excitement, and her hair puff back up.

"That's it!"

In Rainbow's cloud house, Rainbow was just waking up. She had the same dream again, but this time it was 'longer'.

"Ugh... Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just shake it off?" It was her day off, and there wasn't anything to take her mind off it. "Maybe a quick morning flight, to take my mind off it will help." She then left her house in a dash.

Five minutes of flying had really helped her forget. She had almost forgotten, until she saw Fluttershy, walking out the bank... With a stallion!

"What's Fluttershy doing with that other pony? I'd better go fly in and get a closer look..." Rainbow then flew down onto a low cloud, and listened to their conversation.

"Fluttershy, if you hadn't mentioned that Princess Twilight was here, Romondicai would never have come to me for portraits again. You saved my entire career, and with that... I thank you." Fluttershy felt strange from the compliment. She couldn't explain it.

"It was no problem, I was just helping a friend in need."

You went far beyond yourself, just to help me! No one has ever done anything to help me like that before!" Speedpaint then remembered about Ruby. "Except Ruby..." This made Fluttershy look at him funny.

"Speedpaint..." Fluttershy was looking down with a concerned look on her face. "Do I remind you of her?" This took him by surprise.

"I... Err... Well..." he the gave up and sighed. "Yes... I'm sorry Fluttershy..."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything..."

"Well... The thing is..." He then noticed a cloud right behind them. "Is that cloud following us?" Rainbow realised how close she had got, and flew off in shock.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy noticed the unmistakabley Rainbow trail left behind. "Why was she following us?"

"Rainbow Dash? Who's that?"

"Just a friend. She usually gets a little nosey, don't worry about it."

"If it's nothing to worry about, then I believe you." He smiled at Fluttershy, knowing not to doubt her.

"So... What do you want to do? I mean, if you're not busy that is!" She was being her shy self again. And spoke in her quite tone.

"I'm not planning to do anything today. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"I was just thinking, I... If you want to, y... You c... Could, I mean you don't have to! come to my cottage?" She was starting to sweat, and her voice began to crack. "why am I so nervous? Unless... No! That's stupid! I couldn't... We only met yesterday! He has been really nice, friendly, sweet... He is cute.. Wait! Why did i just think that? He's just a friend! But could be more... Stop it Fluttershy! Don't think like that!" Speedpaint wasn't sure why Fluttershy wasn't responding.

"Helloo... Anypony home?" Fluttershy then realised Speedpaint was still here.

"Oh, sorry Speedpaint. I don't know what happened." He just ignored what just happened, and repeated his answer.

"I said, I'd love to come and see your cottage. you said you have some pets, and i'd love to see them." He was unsure how many animals she had. It couldn't be that much, could it?

Fluttershy got excited by his answer, but hid her mood. "Let's start Heading there, shall we?" Speedpaint just nodded, then smiled.

Pinkie had her party wagon. She was hoping to apologise to Speedpaint, and to befriend him.

"I just hope this works." Pinkie exclaimed to herself, whilst searching for Speedpaint. Just then, she saw a familiar yellow pegasi, and a blue pegasi with an injured wing. It was Fluttershy and Speedpaint. They seemed to be heading towards Fluttershy's cottage. "Hmm... What could those two be up to?" She then followed them until they reached the cottage.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home!" As Fluttershy opened the door, Speedpaint was shocked at the amount of animals that were in there.

"Uh... You sure like animals..." Was the only thing he could think to say.

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" His eyes then went to shock.

"Oh dear..." He thought to himself, but spoke whilst sighing. "I can't wait to meet them..."

Outside the window, Pinkie was hiding in the hedge. She was watching and seeing everthing the were doing.

"Hmm... It's not like Fluttershy to have a stallion round her house. What's she up to?" The pink earth pony thought out loud.

After five minutes, Fluttershy was almost finished introducing Speedpaint to all her animals. Only one remained.

"And last but no means least. This is Angel Bunny." Fluttershy said, as she held Angel in her hooves.

"Is that all? Are you finished?" Speedpaint asked as politely as he could.

"Oh, was I boring you? I'm sorry..." Fluttershy didn't want to seem boring. She wanted to make sure he was entertained.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect to see this many animals." He responded, hoping to keep Fluttershy happy.

"Okay... That's fine..." She responded.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" He mentioned, as he sat down on her sofa.

"Remember that question I asked? When we were in the village."

He then remembered her question from earlier. The one where he was going to answer, but was distracted by Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, right... About that..." He got lost in her eyes, but shook his head. "Her eyes... They're just like Ruby's..." He thought to himself.

"So, Do I remind you of her?" She asked sitting next to him slowly.

"Sigh... Yes, yes you do." He took a deep breath, and looked deep into her eyes. "When I see you, you remind me of when Ruby was alive. Of all the good times I had with her... and the laughs we shared..." She noticed his eyes begin to water. And what he said next, made her eyes water too. "I loved her so much! It should've been me..."

"Sorry, Please don't cry. I shouldn't have brought it up!" He tried his best to calm down, as Fluttershy held him comforting in her hooves.

"Fluttershy, you're so kind. Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"I should tell you something... Something important." She sighed, makin Speedpaint intrigued.

"And that is?..."

"I'm the element of Kindness." She hoped he wouldn't be too confused.

"The what?" He didn't know what she was talking about. "What's the element of Kindness?"

Pinkie was shocked at what she had seen. She hadn't seen this side of Fluttershy before.

"What is she doing with him? Is she doing therapy, or just comforting him?" She then continued to watch.

"So, you're like completely kind, or what?" Speedpaint asked, still not getting it.

"It's... Complicated. Best to ask Princess Celestia about it." This made him light up.

"How many Princesses do you know?"

"Is that really important?" She said, not wanting to show off too much.

"I guess not."

"So... How's your wing?" Fluttershy asked hoping to change the subject.

"It's getting better. It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't came along."

"You shouldn't have spooked the bear like that!"

"I spooked it?" He said sarcastically.

"If you just stayed still, it wouldn't have attacked you."

"I guess..."

Over with Rainbow Dash, she was on a cloud, thinking what Fluttershy was doing with the stallion.

"Is she seeing him? Well, he had an injured wing so she could have just been helping him get by. Yeah, that's it! She was just help an injured pony get home. Nothing to worry about... Right?" Rainbow couldn't stop thinking about if Fluttershy got together with another pony. She couldn't bare it. She wanted her, and wouldn't stop until Fluttershy was hers.

"Why Fluttershy? I know she's my best friend... I guess love works in weird ways..." Rainbow then heard ANOTHER voice, and a familiar one too.

"Rainbow? Is that you? What y'all doing talk'n to ya'self?" A familiar farm girl accent appeared.

"Oh no! What should I say? Should I lie? What if she heard what I said?" Rainbow thought to herself anxiously. She didn't say anything.

"Rainbow, I heard y'all talk'n. Don't try to hide!" The orange Earth pony knew she was there, and Rainbow knew it. "Now, what's all this 'bout something' work'n in weird ways?" This made her heart stop. She coudn't tell Applejack about how she felt for Fluttershy. It was too embarrassing.

"Oh, nothing Applejack. I hi have some things on my mind..." Rainbow thought th would make her leave. It failed.

"C'mon Rainbow Dash. Tell me, what's up?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it..." Rainbow then got off her cloud, and went to the ground.

"Rainbow, ah'm your friend. Y'all can tell me anything." Applejack said putting her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder, from behind.

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone! It's... It's Private..."Applejack was shocked at how serious Rainbow was being. She could tell that it wasn't just some average problem.

"Rainbow... You can trust me. I promise not to tell anypony." Rainbow looked back and saw her sincere smile. She was the Element of Honesty, after all.

"I... I, I'm... I'm in love!" Applejack just rolled her eyes, and began to speak.

"Is that what this is all about? So who'd be the lucky Stallion?" This made her go silent, Applejack got the hint. "Oh, I see..."

"Yeah yeah, big shock! I'm lesbian! I guess you're just gonna laugh at me? Go on, I do it, I don't care..." Rainbow broke down in tears, and Applejack didn't know what to do. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"Rainbow... Friends shouldn't care 'bout ones sexuality. What matters is in here..." Applejack then pointed to Rainbow's heart. "So, who's this lucky 'mare' then?"

"I... I don't want to say... All I can say is that she is a long and old friend..."

Applejack thought for a moment. "Gilda?" Rainbow face hoofed herself.

"No! It's Flut..." She then stopped herself, before she said too much.

"Wait, were you going to say F... Fluttershy?" Rainbow just stay silent, and looked away in shame.

"Yes..." Rainbow spoke just out of Applejack's hearing range.

"Say again, I couldn't hear ya." Rainbow took a deep breath, and tried to speak louder.

"Yes, I... I love Fluttershy... And I don't know what to do! How can I tell her? What if she hates me?..." Applejack interrupted.

"Ah'm no good with all this mushy stuff, but I can tell y'all one thing. Fluttershy will NEVER hate you. And that's truth!" This made Rabow smile slightly.

"Thank you Applejack. F... For not laughing at me..." Rainbow put her into a hug, which Applejack returned.

"Anytime..." (BTW, I'm not very good with Applejack's accent, so I apologize for if it wasn't right!).

Back with Speedpaint and Fluttershy, they were talking about the adventures they had...

"So you actually out smarted the god of chaos!?" Speedpaint was shocked at what he was hearing. "And reformed him in the process!"

"I just said that if he continued with the mischief, he would lose the only friend he ever had. He then unfroze Applejack's orchard, and stopped messing with Ponyville." Fluttershy didn't feel uncomfortable talking to him at all. She could really open up to him, without being judged.

They both had been laugh a lot. Speedpaint hadn't laughed like hat in months. He felt complete with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy had landed in his hooves, from laughing too much. Both of them looked deep into each others eyes, they both then leaned in closer. Pinkie couldn't believe what she was about to see.

_**Not so fast! Just wait and see if anything happens in next chapter. Remember to Favourite, Follow &amp; review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This will be longer than before, so hope you're not busy! Heh he...**_

Mixed Feelings: Chapter Three

"So, what's the deal with Fluttershy? What's it tha' makes er' so special?" Applejack asked Rainbow, curiously.

"I, I can't explain it. It's like she's the one. You know what I mean?" Rainbow replied, feeling more comfortable talking about it.

"Yeah, but wha' makes er' the one for ya'? What's it that makes ya' like er' so much?" AJ asked trying to understand the situation.

"Well, she's sweet, kind, beautiful... Oh, I mean..."

"It's fine... Carry on." AJ could tell she was genuine. Rainbow couldn't keep up a joke like this for long.

"It's like she completes me. Like, like... Oh, I've never felt like this before! The feeling is just so magical!" Rainbow fell on her back, with a funny feeing. It felt great.

AJ smiled. She was happy to see Rainbow this cheerful, Rainbow was obviously in love, and she was happy for her.

"Jus' remember Rainbow, if y'all ever' wanna talk 'bout this, you know who ta come to." Rainbow smiled at AJ.

"Thanks Applejack, you're a true friend." Rainbow smiled as she flew off, feeling so much better after her little talk with AJ.

AJ just sighed, seeing Rainbow fly off.

Pinkie gasped at what she saw. Fluttershy and Speedpaint, were on the sofa, kissing. She decided to leave whilst she had the chance.

Speedpaint just stopped, and pulled away.

"Fluttershy, I... I can't do this..." Fluttershy had a confused look.

"W... Why not? Is something wrong?" She didn't see a problem.

"Fluttershy, we only met yesterday. We're ... We're rushing things..."

"I'm sorry. I've just never got the chance to... Never mind." He just looked at her in shock.

"Wait. Was that your first..." Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know..." He felt really bad for taking away her first kiss. "I... I should go."

"No, wait!" He then stopped.

"You're not mad?"

"No. Speedpaint, I... I think I..." She then mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?" He went closer, so he could here her.

"I... I think i like you..." Fluttershy hid her face under her hair, not knowing what he would do.

"You... You l... Like me?" He looked down depressed. He wasn't too sure how he felt for her. What just happened was just a moment thing. It didn't entirely mean anything.

"I think so... I'm new to this emotion. So I can't be too sure..." Speedpaint put his hoof gently on her left cheek. He notice a tear was on his hoof.

"It's okay, we'll work this out. I promise." With that, Fluttershy hugged him and he returned the hug.

With Pinkie, she couldn't think straight.

"Did I really just see those two kiss? I know I shouldn't get involved, but I've never seen Fluttershy with another pony..." Pinkie thought to herself. "Maybe I could... Change the party slightly, to make it... For couples? That could work!" Pinkie felt confident her plan would work. She started to change the plans as soon as she got to Sugar cube Corner.

Later that evening... Pinkie got Derpy to send notifications to all the ponies she invited, about her changes.

At Fluttershy's cottage...

Derpy had arrived with the letter safely. She posted it into Fluttershy's letter box.

Next was Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow heard a letter go through her mail slot in her door. She went up to it and read the letter.

It read:

[Hey! Pinkie here! Some changes for the party have happened. The party will now be celebrating all the couples in ponyville! If you don't have anypony, it'll be a great place to meet new ponies! And maybe, 'connect'. Just remember, it's all in good fun!

Yours sincerely,

Pinkie Pie!]

After reading the letter, she got the perfect idea.

"If Fluttershy is going, it'll be my chance to tell her how I feel! It's perfect!" When she saw the calendar, she realised it was Friday. The party was tomorrow, and she couldn't wait. "This is going to be awesome!"

Back at the cottage, Speedpaint and Fluttershy were both sitting awkwardly. They couldn't think of anything to talk about.

"It's getting late, and I need to rest my wing. So..." Speedpaint said, knowing nothing was going to get anywhere tonight with the two.

"Yes, of course! Don't let me keep you!" Speedpaint noticed Fluttershy was depressed. He didn't want her to feel like that.

"Fluttershy, are you going to be alright? Because, I don't have to leave just yet." She just sighed. Speedpaint could tell something was bothering her.

"Speedpaint, d... Do you like me?" She asked, as she looked up at him.

He didn't know how to respond to that. "Do I like Fluttershy? Did that kiss mean something? I really wish I knew..." He took a deep breath. "I... I just need some time to think. If I know, I'll tell you right away! I promise." He put on a reasuring smile. Fluttershy just looked up at him, hoping she would just know the truth about his feelings for her. But gave him a happy smile.

"C... Can I at least, walk you home? I mean if it's alright with you..." He sighed slightly, and just simply thought about it.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in that." She then smiled. Once he was clear about his feelings, it would be easier for him and Fluttershy.

They both left through the door. Speedpaint held the door open for Fluttershy, which she then thanked him for. They then proceeded to walk to Speedpaint's house.

Back over at Rainbow's cloud house, the young mare was looking out into the sunset. She couldn't stop thinking about Fluttershy. And after her talk with Applejack, she was 100% sure she was in love.

She sighed. "I'd bet it would be so romantic if Fluttershy could see the sunset with me..." She then noticed a pink a yellow mare, with the OTHER pony. "Why is she walking with HIM? What makes him so special?" She then proceeded to follow them, again...

As Rainbow caught up, they had stopped at the house that was recently bought.

"Is this where he lives?" She the listened in on their conversion.

"Fluttershy, thank you. Thank you, for everything you've done for me today... During the walk, I realised something. I thought about all the selfless things you've done for me. I... I think I do like you." Rainbow coudn't believe it. What made her more shocked was what Fluttershy did.

"Y... You do?" Fluttershy had a smile on her face. It had just gone dark, and the street lamps had just turned on. The light shone onto their faces, their eyes were glistening. They both felt it, deep inside. They could tell that they both wanted it.

"No..." Rainbow was heart broken at what she saw. They both had kissed each other on the lips. She felt anger, frustration. But most of all... Regret. She took too long to realise her feeings. She waited too long to tell her, to tell Fluttershy that she was in love... In love with her...

She knew that if she interrupted, she would look like an idiot. And she would ruin the happiness that Fluttershy had. "If I truly loved her, I would only want what would make her happy. Not what would make me happy..." She knew it would be selfish. So she just flew away in sadness. As she looked back at the two, she whispered something. "I hope you find happiness with him... Because you took away mine..." With that, she flew back home. To flop into bed and cry herself to sleep.

"Fluttershy, I... I... I love you." Fluttershy had wanted to hear those words all her life. Not just from her parents, but from somepony who she loved too.

"I... I love you too." They both hugged under the moonlight. Fluttershy was thankful that Princess Lunar put up a bright moon tonight. It was perfect. She was in love, and she felt like nothing could tear them apart.

"Fluttershy, it's getting late. So, see ya?" She felt sad that she had to leave, but Speedpaint looked tired, and he needed to rest his wing.

"Okay, I hope your wing gets better." Speedpaint had forgot about his wing. He was too distracted by Fluttershy to notice.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Flutters." She remembered that 'Flutters' was the nickname Rainbow Dash called her sometimes. She hadn't talked with her properly for three days now. She was concerned by why she was acting so differently lately. But decided to ask her about it tomorrow.

"Yeah, well see ya." As Fluttershy left, Speedpaint opened his door, to find a letter inside. It was from Pinkie Pie.

As he opened it, it was written to him personally.

It read...

[Dear Speedpaint, I am deeply sorry for what happened to your painting. It was an accident, I swear! I just hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me. I was going to use my party wagon, but decided to write this letter instead.

Yours sincerely,

Pinkamena Diane Pie.]

"I forgot about Pinkie! I should go apologise to her right away!" He could tell that Pinkie wouldn't mind if he woke her up. She did want them to be friends, so he left in a hurry.

As he arrived at Sugar cube Corner, it was still open. Pinkie was up doing the last minute changes to the planning.

"Pinkie, you're up!" Pinkie was surprised to see him here. Especially after earlier's incident.

"Y... You got my letter?" Speedpaint felt bad for making her cry like that. He went up to her, and sat down.

"Yes. And I'm sorry Pinkie, for yelling at you like that... It was just for an important client, that's all..."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran into your house, and started messing with your stuff, without your permission. I just get excited for new ponies who come and stay here in Ponyville..." Speedpaint knew she was right. Pinkie shouldn't have done that. But he didn't like to upset anypony.

"You don't need to worry over the painting anymore. Fluttershy notified me of Princess Twilight living here. She fixed my painting, using an advanced spell. It's all good." Pinkie felt happier now. But still felt that she needed to make it up to him.

"I still feel like I need to make it up to you. But I don't know how." Speedpaint then saw Pinkie's party plan. He noticed it was for couples.

"So, what's this party you're planning about?" He could tell what it was about, but asked anyway.

"I err... 'noticed' two ponies together, and wanted change the party. So it was for couples, and ponies who want to find their special somepony..." She looked away from Speedpaint, so he wouldn't know who the ponies she saw were.

"So, are you taking anypony?" Pinkie didn't have anypony to take with her. She just looked down and whispered "No..." In sadness.

"Are you?" She wanted to know if he was with Fluttershy now.

"Fluttershy asked me to come to the party with her. I accepted her offer." He smiled. Pinkie was glad Fluttershy asked him. But was put off by his next question. "Pinkie... Have you ever had a special somepony?"

"W... Why?" She was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm just saying, because the lonliest ponies... Are usually the ones who seem the most happy..." Pinkie didn't believe that he knew exactly how she felt. No one had ever even considered how she really felt inside.

"H... How...?" Speedpaint just smiled, then began to explain.

"When I was a just a young colt, no one ever thought about me for more than just a friend. I was so lonely, but I never showed how I felt. I always put a smile on my face, and a good attitude to hide the depression I felt. I can see it in you. You use parties to escape from the troubles in life, so you can have fun with people. You think that the one will just appear at one of your parties..." Pinkie was speechless. His observation was spot on.

"You... You're correct... I guess that's the REAL reason I party... Not just because I love to see everyone smile, but because it makes me forget that I'm just so lonely. No pony has ever told me that... It's just so clear to me now... Thanks to... You..." Pinkie looked away from Speedpaint. She was blushing for some reason.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess... I think that I should go now..." He could tell he should go. Just by looking at Pinkie's actions.

"Yes, go." She realised that by him saying exactly how she felt, she was starting to like him. "No! he's with Fluttershy! you CAN'T like him!" She kept saying tirelessly after he left. "He's... With... Fluttershy! Don't do this to me!" She screamed in anger, which woke up the cakes.

"Pinkie? Are you still up? Is everything alright?" Mrs Cake asked coming Down the stairs.

"I... I think I have a crush." Pinkie simply said.

"Why is it something to get worked up about?" Mrs Cake didn't see a problem.

"He's already with somepony else! Why is this happening to me?" Pinkie put her two front hooves in her face. Mrs Cake sat next to her.

"Don't you let a silly little thing like a crush get you down! It'll pass. And when it does, you'll just laugh it off." Pinkie remembered she has had crushes before. They wore off within a few weeks. This made her smile again.

"Thank you. I've got to get the party ready for tomorrow!" Pinkie then got her party cannon.

"There will be time for that tomorrow. But first, you need some rest." Pinkie then smiled, as they both went upstairs.

Speedpaint had just gotten back. He didn't want Pinkie to start liking him. He had just got together with Fluttershy. But he was too exhausted, he needed to sleep. He then went to his room, and fell on his bed. He then fell asleep, and started to hear church bells.

[In Speedpaint's dream]

"Do you Ruby take Speedpaint to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish. in sickness and in health. From richer, to poorer. Till death you shall part?" The vicar asked a young mare wearing a white wedding dress.

"I do." Ruby said feeling beyond happiness.

"And do you, Speedpaint, take Ruby Shine. To be your lawly wedded wife? To love and cherish. In sickness and in health. From richer to poorer. Till death you shall part?" Speedpaint was sweating. He then saw Fluttershy in the audience. as he looked back at Ruby, he had the shock of is life.

In front of him, where his bride once was. Stood a zombiefied version of his late fiancee. She then spoke in the most ear ripping, demonic voice imaginable.

"You said I was the only one you'll ever love!" She then vanished in a cloud of ash. Leaving the words in his head. "You promised..." He then woke up. He did remember promising that he would only ever love her, no matter what.

"I did promise... 'sigh' why did I promise!?" He never broke promises, no matter how preposterous it seemed.

At the cottage, Fluttershy was just waking up. She was happy. She finally had somepony to love. She decided to just fly free in excitement. She was enjoying it until she flew past Rainbow Dash's house. She heard crying,

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy spoke, seeing Rainbow in her room. This startled Rainbow.

"Ah! Fluttershy! W... What are you doing here?" Rainbow gasped, wiping her tears from her face, as fast as she could.

"I was just flying, and I heard crying, coming from your house. Is everything alright?" Rainbow kept thinking about what she saw last night. She looked down to her bed, and sighed.

"Flutters, I need to tell you something... Please don't get mad." Fluttershy was intrigued now. She went in through Rainbow's window, and sat on her bed next to her.

"What is it? What did you do? Is everything alright?" Rainbow breathed in deeply, and spoke.

"Fluttershy... The thing is... I'm... I'm gay." Fluttershy froze at the mention of the word, she just stared at Rainbow for five seconds, then spoke.

"Rainbow, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I can see why you would keep it secret, but. Why were you crying that much over it?" Rainbow looked at Fluttershy in the eyes.

"Fluttershy, I saw you and that other pony last night. Y... You were..." Fluttershy then interrupted her, looking shocked.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She then got uncomfortable, and moved away from her slightly.

"Fluttershy... I... I'm in love with you..." She finally managed to say. But Fluttershy just stared at her... With a worried face.

"I... I don't know what to say... But, I'm sorry Rainbow. I don't feel the same. I'm straight, But we can still be friends." Rainbow knew this would happen. Fluttershy felt awful from saying that. She could feel Rainbow's heart break, just by looking at her face.

"Oh... Okay... It's your decision, after all..." Rainbow laid on her back. Fluttershy couldn't bare to see her friend in such a state.

"I'm so sorry... I can't even think of what you're feeling at this point." Rainbow continued to lay on her bed, with her back to Fluttershy.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Rainbow's eyes began to water again. "Why can't I be normal... Why do I have these feelings?" Fluttershy put her hoof onto Rainbow's shoulder. As Rainbow looked back, Fluttershy kissed her. It was only on the cheek, but Rainbow looked over the moon.

"Rainbow, I may be straight. But that doesn't mean I can't make you happy." Rainbow got confused.

"W... What do you mean?" Fluttershy just smiled.

"I'm going to help you find somepony." Fluttershy hoped it would help Rainbow get over her. She wasn't too sure though.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Rainbow felt happy that Fluttershy was at least trying to help.

"Of course! This is the best way to help you be happy again! Seeing as I can only see you as a friend." Rainbow ignored the last statement.

"Fluttershy, I know you're trying to help. But I can't just stop being in love! It's not that simple." Fluttershy sighed. She knew it was true, but she had to try.

"I understand It's not easy, but we have to try! At Pinkie's party, there will lots of ponies. Most of them, looking for their special somepony." Rainbow didn't completely agree with the idea. Because it would mean coming out the closet. It was the jokes that she feared the most.

"I don't think I'm ready to let everyone know I'm into mares. I don't think it would do much good for my reputation..." Fluttershy understood, it would take a lot of courage to put something like that out publicly.

"Just remember, none of your friends will make fun of you for being like this. They will only support you all the way."

"I've already told Applejack. She gave me the courage to tell you my feelings. And Twilight helped me realise that I liked you. I think Derpy knows, but I'm not too sure. You're the only other pony I've told."

"And has anyone joked about it? No. You have nothing to worry about!" Rainbow was grateful she had friends like she does. They will always except her for who she was, and not judge her ever.

"Flutters, I'm going to tell the rest of them. They have the right to know." Rainbow felt more confident after talking with Fluttershy.

"Well, if it's really what you want to do. I have no right to stop you!" She then thought about Pinkie Pie. "Be careful around Pinkie though. She can be very excited, even from the smallest of news."

"Duelly noted." Rainbow felt happier now. But still wanted her.

"Well, best be getting off now... See you around?" Fluttershy spoke, as she got up. Rainbow was about to stop her, but chose not to.

"Yeah, see you..." Rainbow put on a fake smile until Fluttershy left. When she did, she sighed. "Love you..."

Fluttershy was in the village. She saw Speedpaint, so she flew over to him.

"Hey Speedpaint." He was shocked, but then seemed uneasy.

"Hey Fluttershy. Ready for the party? Pinkie has apparently changed it to a 'couples evening'."

"Yeah, I got the letter. You still coming?" Fluttershy hoped he was still able to make it.

"Uhh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, sometimes things just pop up unexpectedly. Just checking..."

"Meh, fair enough... So, what are you up to?" He asked normally.

"Just came back from 'seeing' Rainbow Dash. Nothing much."

"I'd like to meet Rainbow Dash, one of these days. I heard she can do a sonic rainboom."

"Yeah, she can. She might be coming to the party tonight."

"Really? Is she taking anypony?"

"Nah, I'm just getting her to come, so she can find her special somepony." Speedpaint got curious about Rainbow.

"So, what's she into?" Fluttershy hoped he hadn't have said that.

"Oh, um... She doesn't like to talk about it." Speedpaint raised an eyebrow. But then opened his eyes wide.

"Oh... I see. Don't worry, I won't mention it to her."

"She told me not to tell anypony. She says her reputation would be ruined. So DON'T tell anypony."

"My lips are sealed." Fluttershy sighed in relief, and glad he wouldn't mention it.

Over at Sugar cube Corner, Pinkie was jumping about. Using her party cannon to set everything up.

"Wheee! Yahoo! This is gonna be the best couples party ever!" Pinkie screamed in joy, as she covered the walls in hearts and other love-related stuff. "Ooh, I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be so romantic." She then felt all relaxed, and flopped down. And started to giggle uncontrollably.

Rainbow was thinking of what happened before. She wanted to kknow what was so great about Speedpaint.

"I should go meet this 'Speedpaint' guy, and see what he's all about." She then proceeded to go out her room, and out the door. "Why does she like him so much?"

As she was flying, she was searching for the blue pegasi. He was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he's at his house, it is before noon, after all..." She then saw the two. Speedpaint was just entering his house, and saying goodbye to Fluttershy. when Fluttershy left, Rainbow swooped Down and knocked at his door.

As the door opened, he already had an ice pack on his wing. "Oh, hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" He aked politely, to the rainbow themed pegasus.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm a friend of Fluttershy. I just want to talk." Speedpaint immediately remembered the name.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy has mentioned you. Please, come in!" When Rainbow stepped in, she saw a lot of paintings.

"So... She, mentioned me?" Speedpaint knew what she as referring to, but kept quiet about that 'topic'.

"Yeah, is it true you can do a sonic rainboom?" Rainbow then had her bragging mode on.

"Yes, it's all true! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria! Knows no fear!"

He rolled his eye back at her last statement. "Everyone has a fear."

"Not me! I'm not scared of anything!" Speedpaint could instantly tell what her fear was.

"What about being different?" She paused at his observation.

"Heh, heh, don't be silly. I... I'm not scared of being different..." She put on a nervous smile.

"Oh really? You like to brag, and feel popular, just to make yourself seem more normal. But I can see it in you. You WANT to be diffent, but you're too scared of being ridiculed, that you never show your true self. I've seen your type before..." Rainbow then stared at him.

"Th... That's, not true..." She argued, whilst turning slowly away from him. She then remembered when she was a young filly, in Flight Camp.

[Flash Back]

"Hey, Rainbow Crash! Don't forget how to fly again! Hahaha..." Two obnoxious young male ponies yelled at her.

"Stop it! Shut up!" A young filly Rainbow Dash, yelled back.

"Ooh... Look, she's getting angry! Please! Don't crash into us, wit you terrible flying!" Then there as stillaughing all around her. She was curled up on the ground, wishing it could stop.

[End of Flash Back]

Rainbow couldn't move. The laughter was stuck in her head.

"W... Whenever I do something other ponies might find 'different', I remember when I was in Junior Flight Camp. The humiliation, the names. If you did one thing wrong, it would never die down. One time I crashed into ONE cloud, and I got the nickname 'Rainbow Crash'. They still called m it until I pulled of the Sonic Rainboom in front of them, Last year! You don't know what I've been through..." Speedpaint felt bad for making her remembered that.

"I... I'm sorry... W... What did you want to talk to me about? We kind of got off topic." He tried to change the subject. Rainbow, wanted to too.

"Why does Fluttershy like you so much? I just don't get it!" Speedpaint didn't really think about it much. He never really bothered to ask.

"I... I'm not entirely sure..." He thought for a second. "Why do you ask?" Rainbow went bright red.

"I... Uh... Well, you see..." She gave up. "Can you keep a secret?" Speedpaint knew EXACTLY what was going on.

"Of course! You have my promise! And I never break promises, no matter how crazy it seem to keep." Rainbow decided that was good enough.

"I... I'm... I love Fluttershy... And she already knows..." Speedpaint knew she was gay, but she was into Fluttershy. He didn't expect that.

"That was brave of you... You have a lot of courage." It felt easier saying it the third time, for Rainbow. Like she was getting used to the idea.

"I just want her to love me... She only sees me as a friend... I just can't stop thinking about her!" She began to cry just by the thought of not being with her.

Spedpaint couldn't speak. He was lost for words.

"I only want to see her happy, but she is happy with you, I've never seen her so happy! But when I see her with you, it makes me sad that I'll never be with her..." He realised that she hadn't had the best life growing up. From the names and bullying, now this. He couldn't bare it.

"Rainbow, I know you've not had the best life growing up, but you've found love. Most ponies don't get to know that feeling. And even knowing you can't be with her, cherish each minute you have with her. Be there for her, and never give up on her." Rainbow realised why Fluttershy liked him so much. He was kind, understanding, and he had so much wisdom.

"If Fluttershy isn't the one, then who is?" Speedpaint Didn't know how to respond to that. He just sighed and the smiled.

"Who knows? It could be anypony... I'm sure you'll find the right mare eventually." Rainbow felt awkward around him. He was dating her love.

"Maybe I just need to 'convince' her, to love me..." She thought wickedly. "Yeah, eventually..." She decided to leave, before things got awkward.

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was bucking some apples. She was working up a sweat.

"Phew... Tha' was a mighty big harvest! I jus' need to have a lay down, in the shade." Applejack the sat up next to a tree, and as she about to clop her eeyes, somepony yelled her name. "'Sigh' and might tha' be?" As she looked to where the voice came, it was Rainbow Dash. She looked depressed.

"Applejack, I told Fluttershy." This got her attention.

"An' wha' she say?" Applejack hoped it wasn't too bad.

Rainbow then sat next to Applejack, and began to speak.

"Sh... She's seeing somepony..."

"Oh, ah'm sorry ta hear tha'. Do y'all wanna talk 'bout it?" AJ was doing the best she could. She was new to this.

"Her Coltfriend, he's super kind, and considerate. He's perfect! When I see them together, it feels like a dagger is being stabbed through my heart! I can't take it!" She grabbed and apple, and crushed it in between her hooves in frustration. "I want to move on, but I can't!"

AJ saw the crushed apple. And put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "So y'all wanna move on then?" Rainbow nodded. AJ sighed, this made Rainbow concerned.

"What could you do about it?" AJ sighed again.

"There's things no one knows 'bout me. Things tha' I try an' hide. But you're the only one tha' can understand ma'h feelings." Rainbow was wondering if what she thought she was saying were true.

"Applejack, a... Are you...?" AJ then kissed Rainbow on the lips. Rainbow couldn't believe it. Applejack was kissing her, it felt right. But at the same time, it didn't. Rainbow pushed her away.

"Ah'm sorry... I jus'..." Rainbow then interrupted her.

"No, it's fine..." She then sighed. "I just wasn't ready for that..."

"I get it. Y'all don't wanna be with me..." Rainbow put her hoof on her cheek. Then spoke.

"I wanted to do the first move..." AJ felt relieved when she said that.

"Typical..." AJ rolled her eyes back. When she did, Rainbow kissed her on the lips. Rainbow always liked to be first.

They both were on the ground, making out. They didn't even notice three young ponies, wearing capes, walk up to them.

"Err... Sis? Wha' y'all doin'?" Applejack was taken by surprise. When she looked up, she saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They all looked confused.

"Ah! Applebloom? What y'all doin' here? Aren't you three ment to be in the tree house?" AJ felt embarrassed. But Rainbow was pretending nothing had just happened.

"Rainbow Dash, were you and Applejack wrestling?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Uh, yes! Of course we were! RIGHT APPLEJACK...?" Rainbow just hoped she would forget about her element for just this one time.

"Uh... Right, jus' a bit o' 'friendly roughhousin'." She smiled as convincingly as possible.

"Alrighty then. C'mon girls! Let's try and get our Cutie Marks in Wrestling!" Applebloom yelled. Then they all yelled 'yay' in unison, and ran off to their tree house.

"Man... If Scootaloo found out about me being gay... She would think I'm less awesome." Applejack put her hoof on hershoulder.

"They're too young to understand. Ah'm sure y'all would've be fine." Rainbow felt happier with Applejack.

"Applejack, would you like to come to Pinkie's party with me?" Rainbow ask with her hoof on AJ's hoof.

"Uh, sure thing Rainbow. I think ah'm ready ta let ever'pony the way a'h bend." They both hugged. It had been a stressful day for Rainbow. But now, she was content.

It was time for the party. Everyone was waiting outside, and everyone was excited, to see what changes Pinkie did to the party. The mane six were wearing their Grand Galloping Gala dresses, because I'm terrible at describing clothing.

They were all here. Except for Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"Where in Equestria are those two? They're both going to be late!" Rarity whined. But gth the heard a voice behind them.

"Howdy y'all!" As they turned around, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were standing... Extra close to each other.

"Hey Applejack! So, have you bought anypony here? We're just dying to meet him!" Applejack looked at Rainbow awkwardly.

"Well, the thing is..." Rarity interrupted.

"He's coming later? You're just gonna have make us wait?" Applejack then whispered something into Rarity's ear. Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's Rainbow Dash!?" Rarity blurted out. Applejack face hoofed herself.

_**That was A LOT longer than I expected it to be... But anyway, most of you are probably like "AppleDash! Are you serious!?" or maybe like "Yes! AppleDash! Booyah!" Or maybe you just don't care. Either way I decide what goes in the story! And I decided to change it to AppleDash. Don't worry, the ship isn't going to be permanent. Um... Unless you want it to be that is... Anyway, if you haven't already. Please Follow and Favourite! and don't forget to review! Please review... I love reading reviews! I feedz of it. Reviews! Reviews! I needz them! Feed me reviews! 'cough' 'cough' I think you get the idea.. Anyway, see you Guys/Gals later! Supercalafragalisticexpialadotious! Ha ha! I spelt it! Oh yeah goodbye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Mixed Feelings: chapter four

"IT'S RAINBOW DASH!?" Rarity yelled out, making the others gasp in shock. (BTW, Pinkie is inside the party.)

Rainbow went red in the face again. So did Applejack.

"Yeah, y'all got a problem with it?" AJ asked sternly.

"No, but isn't this a... Couples party? And you're both... Mares. You did know this was for couples... Right?" AJ rolled her eyes at Rarity's remark.

"An' your point might be...?" Rarity was still mind boggled. She just couldn't understand.

"I just... Why are you with... Instead of a..." She was the only one that wasn't getting it. The rest had already caught up.

"Rarity! Isn't it obvious?" Twilight asked Rarity, annoyed at her.

"Uhh..." With that, Rainbow snapped.

"WE'RE GAY!" Rainbow shouted in frustration.

"Ohhh... That makes much more sense now! But, I always thought you both liked stallions."

"Well, y'all thought wrong... Guess a'h did I good job o' hidin' it then?" AJ put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow glanced at Fluttershy momentarily, looking slightly upset, but turned her head back.

"I... I guess she really moved on..." Fluttershy felt a sadness in her heart. She didn't understand it.

"Yeah, she sure did..." Speedpaint said, as they both walked into Sugar cube Corner.

"That was... Unexpected..." Was all Rarity could say to Twilight.

"I already knew about Rainbow Dash, but not Applejack." Twilight then proceeded to walk in, with Rarity behind her.

Inside, Pinkie was doing her best to not to go too wild. Seeing as it's ment to be a slow mood.

Applejack and Rainbow were both at a table. Trying not to cause too much commotion.

"I don't like all the staring eyes. It feels... Uncomfortable." Rainbow tried to look as casual as she could.

"A'h know how y'all feel sugar cube... It jus' doesn't feel right, havin' all those eyes... Judgin' us..." Rainbow looked over to where Fluttershy was. She seemed to be having fun. Applejack saw the sorrow in Rainbow's eyes. "Rainbow... Y'all alright?"

"I... I'm fine... It's just... Fluttershy. I'm really trying to move on from her, but i can't..." Applejack didn't want to see her upset. She hated that.

"So... Do y'all still wanna... Be with me?" Rainbow didn't know. She couldn't decide.

"Applejack... I do like you, a lot. But... i love Fluttershy..." Rainbow looked into AJ's eyes. They glistened like Fluttershy's, but it didn't feel the same. Something was missing...

"Do y'all need some time ta think?" Rainbow nodded. "A'h understand. Come back when you've figured it out..." Rainbow nodded. She then got out of her seat, and left the shop.

Fluttershy was cheerfully talking with Speedpaint. But then saw Rainbow Dash, leaving the store... Looking confused.

"Speedpaint, may I be excused? I... I need some air..."

"Uhh... Sure Flutters. Be back soon." Fluttershy smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Outside...

"Who is it that I should go after? Applejack, who I like a bit more than a friend. Or Fluttershy... Who I love, but doesn't love me..." Rainbow was so confused now. She then heard someone coming outside. "Fluttershy? W... What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Speedpaint?"

"I... I Saw you walk out. Is everything alright?" Rainbow looked at Fluttershy. She was more beautiful under the moonlight.

"You know exactly what's the matter... I love you, but you don't love me... I thought we cleared that already!" Rainbow then leaned up against the wall. Fluttershy went up to her, and leaned up against the wall with her.

"Rainbow..." There was then a voice that interrupted the two.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. I'm looking for a certain stallion. His life could be in danger!" A dark blue, night sky coloured alicorn. With a blue, fog-like mane appeared. It was the princess of the night. It was princess Luna.

"Princess Luna! W... Who's this stallion, that's in danger?" Rainbow gasped at the sight of the princess.

"His name... is Speedpaint..." Fluttershy gasped in horror when she heard it.

Back in the party, Speedpaint was passing the time by doing some sketches in his little sketch book, he always carried.

He then looked over at where Fluttershy was. He saw a tall blue figure, next to her and Rainbow Dash. "No... It can't be! I... Is that... Princess Luna?" He then got up from his seat, and walked over to the door.

"Hey Speedpaint. Whatcha doing?" He was stopped by Pinkie. She seemed to be more curious than usual Pinkie.

"Uh... I saw Luna, so I wanted to go meet..." Pinkie then interrupted him. She seemed more clingy than average.

"C'mon! It's a party! You gotta loosen up!" He was then pulled onto the dance floor. He just hoped Fluttershy didn't catch him, with Pinkie.

"What do you mean, Speedpaint's in danger?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"You know about Changlings. And how they can manipulate their body into anypony they see?"

"Yeah. What's that got to do with Speedpaint?" Fluttershy wanted to make sure there wasn't anything too dangleous.

"Well, there is another kind... Ones that can enter ponies dreams, just like I can. They can enter their memories, and use them to make them believe whatever they want." Luna then paused for a moment. "I believe that one has entered into Speedpaint's subconscious. And has used his late fiancee, as a persuasion to take over his mind. If it completely takes over is body, and not stopped within the next hour. It could drain all the life from his body, and kill him." When Fluttershy heard those words, her heart stopped.

"Is there a way to stop this? I CAN'T lose him! I... I just can't!" Fluttershy was starting to tear up.

"If we can separate it from Speedpaint, and keep it away long enough. There is a chance we can save him."

"B... But how?" Luna then looked over at Speedpaint in the party.

"It doesn't need to be IN his head, to manipulate him. Just close to him. There is a chance, it could be out of his head, and could be disguised as ANY of his friends." Fluttershy then saw Speedpaint dancing with 'Pinkie'. Pinkie was smiling evilly.

"Oh no..."

"Pinkie! I REALLY need to get back to Fluttershy!" Speedpaint tried to escape, but Pinkie's grip was surprisingly good. Even knowing she has hooves.

"Don't be silly! Just dance!" Just then, a loud voice was heard coming from the entrance.

"Stay away from Speedpaint, Impostor!" Luna yelled in her 'Royal Voice'.

This caused the room to go quiet. Suddenly; Speedpaint started to feel weak, then flopped down to the ground.

"It's too late! He's mine now! His power shall be mine!" 'Pinkie' then turned into a way cooler looking Changling, then went inside of his head.

"ARGH! What's happening to meee..." Speedpaint cried out in pain. Everyone saw his eyes change from an emerald green, to a bright red. There was a look of evil on his face.

"Speedpaint! Fight it! Please! You can do thi..." Suddenly; a hoof collided with Fluttershy's chest. She went flying into a wall. "Sp... Speedpaint...?"

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't do tha...!" "Shut it, paint boy! This is MY body now!" Rainbow ran towards Fluttershy. Hoping she was okay.

"Flutters... Please be okay..." Rainbow looked at the wall, where she had hit. It had cracked, and Fluttershy looked in pain.

"Rainbow... P... Please save him... I love him!" Fluttershy coughed out at Rainbow. as she closed her eyes.

"NO, NO, NO! FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow felt her pulse, it was still there, but it was slowing down. "Someone! Get her to the hospital!"

"What about him?" Twilight asked rushing over to Fluttershy.

"I'll try my best to separate it, from him. That thing needs to be stopped!" Twilight then teleported Fluttershy to the hospital, leaving the rest to face the possessed Speedpaint.

"You all can try and stop me now! You have no idea what power this body already had!" It Spoke, in a slightly echoed version of Speedpaint's voice.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, not understanding.

"I... I'm actually a... Agh!" "No! Let them figure out by themselves... It'll be more amusing, that way!" The creature then somehow, shot a beam of energy at Rainbow, which she just dodged. It left a massive hole in the side of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" It just smiled, rather smug.

"Have you ever heard of gods, descending from the heavens. And taking on pony forms, to protect weaker ponies?"

"So, are you saying that, Speedpaint is a... God? And he never told us!" Rainbow tried understanding.

"Did he ever say WHY, Ruby Shine passed?" The eyes then went back to emerald. "Y... You Killed her! Just to make me weak again!" Speedpaint managed to spit out, before being taken over again. "Heh, heh... That is getting annoying. Time to get outside!" It then was about to fly off, but then hit the ground. "Hey! What the...?"

"He injured his wing! I guess you can't fly anymore!" Rainbow then hit it in the face, but it didn't work.

"I... I get my power from being with somepony! But slowly grow weaker, the longer I'm not. So I was as weak as a normal pony, in that bear incident!" His eyes then turned to red again. "ARGH! Fine! I don't need flight anyway! I've got all the powers of a god!"

"We need a god, to fight a god! We need... Discord..." Rainbow felt hopeless. Just then, a familiar, disembodied voice appeared.

"Why, hello Rainbow. You called?" A draconequus appeared in a cloud of smoke. It was the god of chaos. It was Discord.

"Well, it's about time! Where have you been?!" Discord teleported next to Rainbow. The possessed Speedpaint didn't know about Discord's reformation.

"Discord, have you came to help bring chaos with me?"

Discord sighed. "Speedpaint, what are you talking about? You've never wanted chaos... Wait, have you been... Ha ha ha!" Discord began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my, that's rich!"

"Someone! Pl... Please, help! It has complete control over my powers! Discord, u.. Use your powers to separate this dream changling, out of me! before it destroys all of Equestria, and kills me! I can't control..." "Quiet you! What did I tell you about doing that!?"

"Oh, fine! I guess, I can help you! 'sigh' you have to take the fun out of things!" Just then, he blasted him with another energy blast. All that was left of discord was a pile of ash.

"D... Discord?" Rainbow was shocked, but then the pile of ash turned back into the draconequus.

"Really? Now, that wasn't very nice! Don't start a fight you can't win! I'm the god of chaos, remember? I can do anything!"

"Well then, let's see what you can do!" Discord then smiled. As he flew over towns Speedpaint, and reached into his head, and pulled out the dream changling.

"You really are annoying. You know that?" He then took away its ability to change, and to enter other ponies minds. "I wonder if Fluttershy would like to 'take care' of this annoying rodent.

"Not until I've finished with it!" Speedpaint said, getting up, looking angry.

"No! I almost had complete power! This isn't happening!"

"Oh, shut it! You killed Ruby, you hurt Fluttershy, and tried to kill me! Don't think I'm just gonna let you go!" The dream changling gulped.

He then had a ball of energy in his hooves. "No! Please, don't kill me!" Speedpaint then turned the ball of energy into a hard spherical shell, surrounding the dream changling.

"I'm no murderer. I'll let the gods see what to do with you." The sphere then disappeared, along with the dream changling.

"Smart. The gods can do A LOT worse than mere death..." Discord added, then remembered Speedpaint saying it hurt Fluttershy. "Wait, did you say, it hurt Fluttershy?! Why would anypony want to do that?" Speedpaint's eyes then opened wide.

"Fluttershy! I almost forgot! I need to see her!" He then ran out the building, heading towards the hospital.

"Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" Twilight pointed out, then heard some mumbling coming from a closet. As she opened the door, Pinkie Pie was in there, tied up, and gagged. She also looked thin, like she hadn't eaten in days. "Pinkie!?"

Tears had fallen down her cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot. Twilight untied her, and too the gag out her mouth.

"Tw... Twilight..." Pinkie then got up and hugged her tightly. "Y... You found me! I've been here since Thursday! That mean thing, tied me up, and left me here. I was so... Scared..." Pinkie was now crying on Twilight's shoulder, and Twilight rubbed Pinkie's back with her hoof, to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, Pinkie. That thing is gone now..."

At the hospital, Speedpaint had just entered through the doors. When he came up to the counter, he wa out of breath.

"I've... Come... To see... Fluttershy..." He panted, he was feeling weaker.

"Okay, but I don't think this is the best time to see he..." Speedpaint then interrupted angrily.

"She was punched by a god! I can help her!" There was a loud shake, but he calmed down. "Please... I'm the ONLY one that can save her!"

The checkout lady, sighed. She thought he was a crazy pony. "Very well. She's in room 22b." Speedpaint then ran to the correct room. When he arrived, he saw Fluttershy, on a life support system. There was also three doctors around her.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to leave the room, whilst we examine her." One doctor told Speedpaint, but he ifignored him.

"I know what's wrong with her! But only I know how to cure her!" Speedpaint then got the attention from the other doctors.

"Oh really? Then what IS the problem?"

"You may not believe this but, she was punched by a god, and I'm the ONLY one who can save her!" The three doctors just laughed at his statement. But then stopped, when he blasted a gush of wind from his hooves.

"Please! There isn't much time!" The doctors then let him past, hoping he was right.

Speedpaint then started to pass a yellow aura, from his eyes, nose, and mouth, to Fluttershy. Her monitor started to speed up. And she began to twitch. Soon she opened her eyes, as Speedpaint felt over.

Fluttershy gasped. "What happened? Where am I?" Fluttershy asked a doctor.

"You're in the hospital. This stallion just saved your life!" Fluttershy then looked to the ffloor, and saw an ancient pony. She then recognised his cutie mark. "'Gasp' Speedpaint?! I... Is that you?"

He then looked up. He looked at least 200 years old now. "H... Hey... Fluttershy... What's up?" He then laughed, but then coughed loudly.

"W... What happened to you?"

"I gave up my immortality, to save you. I am actually 2000 yeas old. I came from the heavens 100 years ago..." Fluttershy was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait! Are you saying, y... You're a god?!" Speedpaint just nodded. But then began to speak.

"Fluttershy... Before I die, I want you to remember, that I always loved you! From the moment I first saw you, I could feel an energy inside me. One that I only got from being with a true love. I got it with Ruby, and I got it with you!" He was start to fade away.

"Speedpaint! Don't leave me! I love you! You can't die!" Fluttershy then pulled Speedpaint up, and kissed him on the lips before he began to dissadisappear.

All he said before he left was, "I love you too, Fluttershy..." Fluttershy broke down in tears. The othedoctors began to sob, at the completely selfless act. Just then, the rest of her friends made it, into her room. (And Discord)

"Fluttershy! You're going to be alright! Thank Celestia, you're alive!" Rainbow yelled in excitement, but the saw her crying. "F... Fluttershy... Are you okay?"

"He gave up his immortality, to save me... Speedpaint's dead, and I just lost love of my life..." Fluttershy kept staring at the mark left by Speedpaint's death.

"Speedpaint's... Gone? I'm so sorry Fluttershy..." Rainbow sat up next to Fluttershy, and put her hoof on her back. "I know how much you loved him..." Rainbow then turned to Discord. "You said you can do anything, right? can you bring back the recrecently dead? There's a chance, we could get him ba..."

"Rainbow Dash, that would only work on dead bodies. And when gods die, their whole body is sent to the void. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Rainbow coudn't believe it. She didn't care about having Fluttershy so she can be happy. Just to have Fluttershy to be happy.

"Rainbow, can I have some time alone please? I want time to think..." Rainbow nodded. And motioned everyone to exit the room.

As they left, Fluttershy was thinking about what had just happened.

"That was the least selfish thing I've ever witnessed. He gave me his life force, just to keep me alive..." Fluttershy was thabout to cry again, but; suddenly, Speedpaint's voice played in her head.

"Don't cry over me. Move on... Make the most of the new life I gave you! I will protect you, whenever you need help. You just need to believe..." Fluttershy was shocked at the sudden voice, in her head. but heard every word of it.

"Okay Speedpaint. I will try, and move on... But not at the moment..." Fluttershy then got off of her bed, and opened the door, to see all her friends. They were all wearing smiles, which read a 'sorry for your loss' thing.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rainbow asked approaching Fluttershy.

"I... I'll be fine... I just... I need a walk..." Fluttershy pushed passed them, and ran off.

"Poor Fluttershy... I can't imagine what's she's going through..." Twilight sighed, as she stared at Fluttershy run away.

Outside the hospital, the doors opened quickly. Fluttershy came running out, with tears in her eyes. She then saw Speedpaint's house, and remembered about the key under her wing.

"Just one more look... And then I forget about him..." She then opened the door, and stepped in.

Back at the hospital, the rest of the mane six (and discord), had just exited through the doors.

"Well, that party couldn't have gone any worse. There's two giant holes in Sugar Cube Corner, and somepony died! Worst party ever!" Pinkie complained.

"I just can't believe Speedpaint was a god!" Rainbow still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Hey, I don't write this stuff!" Pinkie declared, but everyone looked at her funny. "What? What'd I say?"

"I just can't imagine what Fluttershy is going through right now. Her first love died, just to save her... He did a completely selfless act. And all in the name of love..." Rainbow looked into the night sky, and closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry.

"Rainbow, she'll get over im' eventually. But, y'all gonna have ta give her some space. " Rainbow nodded sadly. She then walked off, with her head facing down.

"I'm going home... Nopony follow me!" Rainbow took off slower than usual, but still left a trail of rainbow behind.

"Twilight... Y'all think Speedpaint is truly dead? He was a god, after all." Twilight looked towards Discord, to answer Applejack's question.

"He would most likely be turned into a spirit god, like me. But seeing as he gave up his immortality, I'm not too sure."

"So there's a chance he could still be alive?!" Twilight was getting excited.

"If the highest ranking gods are in a good mood, that is. He has always been a goody two-shoes to them."

Back in Speedpaint's house, Fluttershy was looking at his old paintings. They looked like they were getting older, as she looked around.

"Wow, he really has been around a long time!" She then saw an ancient chest. It had a lock on, and looked like I hadn't been opened in centuries. A note as attached to it.

It read: 'NEVER OPEN! END INSIDE!'

Fluttershy was confused at what the note said.

"Never open, end inside? Does that mean...?" There was a sudden sound. It was a voice, that sounded familiar.

"Yes Fluttershy. The end of the world." Fluttershy gasped in shock, at who it was.

_**I can guess you already can tell who it is. But you'll just have to wait. Review, fav, and follow... You get the idea. Byyyeeee...!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much lately. My week has just been full of exams! But now that the exams are over, I can continue writing again! Anyway, back to the story...**_

Mixed Feelings: chapter five

Pinkie Pie was staring at the damage done to Sugar Cube Corner. It was officially, the WORST party she ever threw. Everyone had already gone home, to try and forget about what happened. Pinkie then grabbed a broom, and started to sweep the rubble.

She sighed. "How do I explain this to Mr and Mrs Cake? It might even come out my wage..." Just then, she heard a voice, from behind.

"Do you need any help?" As Pinkie turned around, to the familiar voice; she was surprised at who it was.

"Discord? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanting to help a friend out." He sighed, and looked away slightly. "I am your friend... Right?"

"Of course you are, Discord. You saved Speedpaint, so he could save Fluttershy. Plus... You can make chocolate rain!" Discord smiled. He then flicked his fingers, and everthing was prepared.

"You were the only one who actually liked my chaos..." Pinkie smiled at Discord, remembering he could repare things, in an instance.

"Thank you, for the help."

"Anything for a friend." He then vanished, in a cloud of smoke.

In Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow was fast asleep.

[Rainbow Dash's dream]

Rainbow was flying through the sky, leaving her standard rainbow trail behind her; Suddenly, she noticed a chest. It looked old. Really old. like it had been there for a long time.

She flew down towards it. When she landed, a figure appeared to be opening the chest. And when it opened, a light shone brightly from it. And as that happened, the landscape around her started to whither away. Trees were burning, the ground was turning red and on fire. The sky was covered in ash, and smoke. She went to look at the figure. But when the figure turned around, all she saw were burning red eyes, in a black shadow. She woke up in a gasp.

As her vision cleared, Rainbow noticed a dark blue figure. When she could see completely, she saw that it was Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked as she rubbed her eyes with her hooves.

"To tell you about the vision you just had."

"Vision? I thought that was just a bad dream..."

"It was more than just a dream... It was a possible fate of this world, if we do not act immediately!"

Back at Speedpaint's home, Fluttershy had just turned around.

"Speedpaint! Y... You're alive!" Fluttershy put him into a tight hug.

"Please Fluttershy. I don't have any time to explain, but I need to hide the chest. It's not safe here anymore. More Dream Changlings will come, and try to take control of my body." Speedpaint spoke, pulling away from Fluttershy.

"Why do they want you? What makes you so special?" Speedpaint sighed.

"Only I have the ability to open this chest. If the Dream Changlings have complete control over me, they could open the chest, and turn this world into a literal Hell."

"Oh my... We must hide this chest immediately then."

"No. I must do this alone... If you knew where the chest was, they would go after you!" Fluttershy understood.

"I understand... We can still hang out, when you finished hiding the..." Speedpaint interrupted.

"I can't be with you anymore... It's getting too dangerous." Fluttershy froze at hearing those words.

"But... But... I can't lose you again. I've already lost you once today!" Fluttershy knew it was too dangerous, but was willing to take the chance.

"Fluttershy, I gain power by being with somepony. And being with you, has given me enough power to open this chest! The plan is not just to keep you safe, but to keep me weak enough, so I can't use my magic to open the chest."

"So, I can never see you again?" Speedpaint nodded.

"I'm really sorry Fluttershy, but it's my job to make sure this chest is hidden from the Dream Changlings. I must leave Ponyville, before they find out where I live." Speedpaint sighed, using his magic to move the chest onto his wagon, outside.

"So, I guess this is... Goodbye?" Fluttershy sighed, looking down, whilst Speedpaint put a cover over the chest, to hide it.

"We may cross paths again one day. But for now, goodbye Fluttershy... I hope you find happiness without me." Speedpaint then kissed Fluttershy, on the lips. "I'm so sorry Fluttershy..." He then left, bringing along his other belongings.

"Goodbye..." Was all Fluttershy could utter, before running back to her cottage.

She was quietly sobbing on her bed, when there was a knock on her door.

As she walked downstairs, she noticed a tall figure in the window of the door. Her suspicions were correct.

"Discord? Y... You don't normally used the door. What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked the draconequus, standing in her doorway. At the same time, wiping her tears away.

"I... I just came to see if you were alright. No matter what, I will be here for you Fluttershy."

"I know, Discord." Fluttershy just wanted someone to tell her, that everything was going to be alright. "Speedpaint's alive. How is that possible?"

"Wait, he's alive?! I guess they made him a spirit god, like me."

"He also told me that it... It was too dangerous, for him to be with me. He has just left Ponyville, about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well he does have the power, to completely teraform the entire face of the planet. Not to mention, he's been hunted down by Dream Changlings for a millennium. Oh! Also..." Fluttershy interrupted him.

"How is this ment to HELP me feel better?" Discord mentally, face-pawed/claw (or whatever he has.) himself, for being so insensitive.

"Sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um... If you think it will help, then sure." Fluttershy then let him inside her cottage.

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was in her bed, thinking about the recent events. Ever since she 'told' Rainbow, how she felt, it was like a heavy weight, had been taken off her shoulders. But something was still bothering her...

Applejack sighed. "A'h wonder when Rainbow is gonna tell me 'bout her decision. If she really likes me, like tha'..." Applejack then heard a young fillies voice, coming from her doorway.

"Applejack. Y'all like Rainbow Dash? But, you're both mares, and..."

"Applebloom! W... Wha' are y'all doing up this late? Y'all should be asleep." Applejack tried to change the subject.

"A'h heard y'all talkin' ta ya'self, and came ta see if y'all were alright."

"Applebloom... Lemme expla'n sumthin' ta ya."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Applebloom, when y'all start ta hang out with somepony, more than often... You can start 'appreciatin' their company. And it don't matter who they might be, even if you're both mares..." Applebloom then interrupted.

"So, what y'all is tryin' ta say is, y'all like Rain'ow Dash, more than a friend?" Applejack nodded, reassuringly. "Oh... Bu' a'h don't see who tha' would work."

"Y'all will unde'stand when y'all is older, sugar cube..." Applebloom yawned quietly, then started to rub her eyes. "Y'all should be gettin' back ta bed." Applebloom smiled slightly, before slowly walking back to her room. "sweet dreams..."

Morning has arrived, and Rainbow Dash, and Princess Luna were both searching for the chest, that was in Rainbow's vision. Down below, a blue pegasi was pulling a large cart, with a blanket over it.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, and The pegasus's cart had been blown up. A large, old looking chest, landed on the ground.

"No! Not yet! It's too early!" The pegasi yelled, as a Dream Changling went inside his head. Rainbow Dash heard the screaming, and looked around to see somepony she thought she would never see again.

"Is that... Speedpaint? Oh My Celestia! He's alive!" She flew right up to him, and saw that he was about to open a chest. "Speedpaint, is that you?" As he turned around, her smile slowly faded. His eyes were red. "Oh no... Not again!"

"Rainbow Dash! Keep me away from the chest! It will turn Equestria into an actual Hell, if it gets opened!" Speedpaint yelled, trying to take control again.

"Princess Luna! I think I found it!" Princess Luna then landed next to Rainbow Dash.

"Good work. I shall try and free the Dream Changling, from Speedpaint's mind. You need to get this chest away from here!" Rainbow nodded.

"Wait! Don't touch..." Before he could finish, Rainbow had just tried picking up the chest, and she got knocked back several feet. "Only I gods are able to touch it!"

"Then we need to get YOU away from here." Rainbow stated, as Luna entered Speedpaint's head. "Now, how am I going to do that?"

[Inside Speedpaint's mind]

"Wow... This is like nothing I've ever seen before! I'm inside the head, of an actual god. It looks... So much more powerful than an alicorns mind..." Princess Luna then remembered about her task. "Anyway, back to the task of freeing that Dream Changling."

As she walked around Speedpaint's mind, she saw all his memories, and every thought he had ever thought about. She wasn't familiar with being inside an actual gods mind, so she didn't actually know where she was going.

"This must be Ruby..." She mentioned, as she saw a large screen, with all his memories playing. What she saw next, was actually very sad. He was being taken over by a Dream Changling, and Ruby Shine was trying to help him, but it wasn't really working. Just then, Ruby was hit in the chest by Speedpaint's hoof. She was sent back, and crashed into the side of a mountain. When that happened, Speedpaint somehow, pulled the Dream Changling out of his head, and started to beat it in anger. He was so full of anger, and sadness, that he had forgotten to help Ruby.

When Speedpaint finally remembered about why he was angry, it was too late. She had died from the powerful punch. He left the Dream Changling on the ground, oozing out blood, and and some broken bones. It simply said: "Geez... You need to work your anger..."

Luna was shocked. She knew that he had a fiancee, who died. But she didn't realise, THAT was how she died.

She shook her head, and continued searching for where the Dream Changling could be. She then saw a room that was marked 'Master Control'. When she entered the room, she saw the Dream Changling, sitting at a desk. What Speedpaint could see was on a screen, in front of the Dream Changling. But, what was on the screen, made her gasp.

"I'm too late!"

[Time during Luna was in Speedpaint's mind]

"Now, how am I supposed to do this?" Rainbow wondered, whilst staring at Speedpaint, constantly losing, and gaining control again.

"Rainbow Dash! We've come to help!" Twilight Sparkle yelled, whilst rushing over, with the rest of the mane six. Rainbow was relieved, at seeing the sight of her friends.

When they arrived at the scene, Speedpaint's body was standing up, on his hind legs. There was a look of danger in his eyes. It was like, this Dream Changling was even crazier than the last.

"We need a plan. We can't let him get near that chest!" Rainbow exclaimed, as the rest thought.

"oooh... Funny chest..." As they looked behind them, Pinkie had jumped on top of the chest. She kept bouncing from the magical energy, surrounding the chest.

"Pinkie! This is not the time or place, to start goofing about!" Twilight yelled at Pinie, annoyed.

"Awe... Fine!" Pinkie complained. The Dream Changling, on the otherhoof, was enjoying itself.

"You do know, that I could wipe all you out, in just one flick of my hoof? Or Speedpaint's... Hoof." Since becoming a Spirit god, Speedpaint had MUCH more power than before. He also had new abilities. But he didn't know what they were yet. "Anyhoo... Prepared to DIE!"

"I really wish we had the Elements of Harmony with us. It would be VERY useful for us, at this moment in time." Twilight pointed out the obvious. They were about to run, but The Dream Changling used a new ability. It was telekinesis. They couldn't move, and Twilight, and Rarity couldn't use their magic for some reason.

"It's funny. You REALLY thought you could defeat me? I'm basically a god now! WAY more powerful, than your feeble alicorns. They're like ants, to REAL gods!" A ball of energy appeared in his hooves. Suddenly; Celestia appeared, just before they were hit.

"You have done quite enough now! It's time for me to end this!" Celestia yelled. Speedpaint was hit by Celestia's beam of magic. He just yawned.

"Is that all you've got? You're gonna need A LOT more than that, to stop me!" She couldn't believe his power.

Just like the rest, Celestia was pulled in with the others.

"You know what? I'm gonna keep you all alive. Just to make you watch your world burn!" He then reached for the chest, and opened the seal. "Here it comes!" He began to laugh hysterically, as the landscape burnt, and cracked. Trees were set alight, and mountains crumbled. It was a terrible sight to see.

Lava began flowing from the ground, letting out giant bursts of volcanic ash, and sulphurdioxide. It filled the sky, whilst hundredss of Pegasi fell to the ground. Every last one, choking on the noxious gases. It was a literal Hell.

_**Oh no! What could happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! He he... Who says I'm gonna put a happy ending? It could be a sad ending. anyway... Review, Follow &amp; Favourite. See you guys &amp; gals, later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mixed Feelings: chapter six

"I'm too late!" Exclaimed Luna, as she stared at the screen.

"Ready to give up now? Equestria is doomed. And there is no one powerful enough to stop me now!" The Dream Changling laughed evilly.

"Don't you remember how Speedpaint's powers works? He needs to BE with another pony, to gain his magic. Otherwise he'll lose his power eventually." Luna explained to the Dream Changling.

"What? Are you serious?!" Luna nodded. It looked annoyed. "For buck sake! No one told me about that!"

[Outside Speedpaint's head]

"Is it just me, or does his magic feel weaker?" Twilight asked, feeling the force of the telekinesis. She could start to move more freely.

"I... It's like he's losing power! But... Why?" Celestia managed to break free. As she fell to the ground, it seemed as though her magic was being absorbed into the ground. "That's... Strange..." Suddenly, Princess Luna emerged from Speedpaint's head. She was holding the Dream Changling in a magical field.

"It's too late now! Our queen will soon be at full power! And it's all thanks to that chest!" The Dream Changling was now yelling, insanely.

"Oh, you mean this chest? This chest, right here?" A voice was heard from behind them. It was Speedpaint. He then shut the chest, and put a magical lock on it. The landscape slowly morphed back to what it originally was. "That sure was close! let's just hope the Dream Changling queen isn't strong enough to escape her..." All of a sudden, a loud crashing noise happened. Followed by a loud, monstrous screech. "She's right behind me. Isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so..." Rarity said, as Speedpaint turned around. It looked like a giant worm, maggot creature. It had thousands of razor sharp teeth, and hundreds of brilliant red eyes. It screeched again.

"I sure hope I'm strong enough for this..." Speedpaint then attempted to use his beam of energy. Only sparks came out though."BUCK! WHY NOW?"

"Oh my. Why is it just standing there? Isn't it gonna fight?" Luna asked, never seeing such a beast.

It then fell over, making the ground shake, vigorously.

"I... I don't understand... What in the hay, just happened?" Rainbow yelled out, expecting a big fight.

"I... I think it needed the worlds atmosphere, to be filled with ash, fire, and smoke, so it could breath. I guess it couldn't breath in our surface world air, and simply suffocated." He went up to the gigantic creature. It was all slimy, and he couldn't sense a pulse. "I guess it's... Dead... It's all over! I'm finally free! YES! FINALLY! NO MORE RUNNING!" Finally, after all those years of running, he was no longer scared.

"Hey, look. I think the rest of the Dream Changlings... Are... Dead..." Rainbow said, poking a dried up Dream Changling. It withered away, into dust.

"So, it really is over? I won." He sighed slightly. "But an entire species has been wiped out. I wonder who the real villain is..."

There was then, a loud crack of thunder. The clouds opened, and a large figure emerged from it.

"Speedpaint, you have finally fulfilled your purpose in life. You have been promoted to your next ranking." Speedpaint couldn't believe it. He was finally going to be one of the top gods. "Your new title is: Speedpaint, god of benevolence. You show true love, and kindness to others, and always try to do the right thing. You have earned this."

"You... You really think I'm ready?" He still didn't think so. He was still doubtful.

"Yes... I truly believe you are ready. But there is one other thing you must do." Speedpaint was surprised, at his words.

"And that is?"

"To get your new title, you must live up here, where you can do your duty as a god."

"Heh, heh... 'duty'" Pinkie thought out loud.

"But... But, can't I do them down here? Don't you know how my powers work?"

"I am fully aware of that. That's why I have a little surprised for you." Speedpaint almost fainted at what he saw.

"R... Ruby? I... Is that you?" Ruby Shine ran down from the heavens, and hugged Speedpaint hard. "I'm so so sorry Ruby! It was an accident!"

She looked at him lovingly. "Shh... I know, Speedy. I forgive you." This made Speedpaint smile, but he slowly pulled away.

"I broke the promise." Ruby was confused.

"What promise?" Speedpaint sighed.

"The one where I said that, I would only ever love you. No matter what."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Have you fallen for somepony else?" Ruby felt heart broken. But she couldn't blame him. She WAS dead, after all...

"Yes, but I still love you! Please don't be mad..."

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. Who is this other pony?" A quiet voice appeared, out of the blue.

"I... It's me..." Fluttershy shyly answered. Ruby was surprised. She was so sweet, and gentle. She just couldn't get mad. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise. I'm not mad." Fluttershy smiled. Happy that she wasn't angry.

"You... You're not?"

"Of course not! I can see why Speedpaint would like you so much." Speedpaint walked up to Fluttershy, and gave her a hug.

"Fluttershy, you need to forget about me. I NEED to do this. Just remember what I said: I will always be here for you; carefully watching over you, making sure you're safe."

"O... Okay... I didn't think I would be losing you a third time." Fluttershy looked away. "Goodbye Speedpaint..."

"Goodbye Fluttershy... I'm sorry I had to lie. But I needed to keep you safe." Speedpaint hugged her, knowing it would be their last. "I hope you find happiness, without me..." They were then lifted off the ground, and carried into the clouds. When the clouds closed, it disappeared.

Rainbow Dash approached Fluttershy, hoping to make her feel better.

"F... Fluttershy...? Are you going to be alright?" When She got closer to Fluttershy, she was embraced by a tight hug.

"He... He's gone! Why is this happening to me?" She cried out, Rainbow was trying her best to comfort her. But she kept crying, and crying. Soon Discord arrived. Everyone looked at him.

"What? What'd I miss?" He then saw the gigantic creature, dead on the ground. "Oh my..." He then saw Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! Is everything alright?!"

He then closed the gap between them. "Speedpaint's... Gone."

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He... He was called back... To join the rest of the gods."

"Oh. Well no one said it would be easy, being with a god." Discord still wasn't used to having friends. Especially helping others; he was new to this.

"I suppose..." Fluttershy sighed, getting up, and leaving slowly.

No one went to try and stop her; they knew better.

It had been a week, since Speedpaint returned to the heavens, and everyone was worried about Fluttershy; she kept avoiding everyone.

Rainbow laid in her bed, not thinking of anything else, except Fluttershy. She needed a place that didn't remind her of Fluttershy. She needed to move on... But she couldn't.

"Why Fluttershy? Why me? What is the point of all these feelings?" Rainbow then picked up a lamp, and threw it against her wall. "We're obviously not meant to be together... So, why me?" She just completely gave up. She couldn't find a way to escape the confusion... So she flew off, into the forest.

Once she found the right tree, she pulled out something from under her wing... It was a rope.

Fluttershy was having a stroll into the forest, and heard somepony speaking. Once she tried following the noise, she found the source. Rainbow Dash was standing on a rock, with a noose attached to a tree.

"Goodbye..." Rainbow jumped, but in good timing, Fluttershy caught her.

"What were you thinking?! Why would you do something like this?" Fluttershy said, taking the noose from around her neck.

Rainbow looked down, and sniffed. "Because I can't be with you..." Fluttershy sat her down.

"Rainbow... These feelings that you're feeling... It means we're really close friends. I know you can't help feeling this way, but someday... Someone will come in your life, and you'd know that you're meant to be together..." Fluttershy looked towards Rainbow. "You really love me that much, huh?" Rainbow nodded.

"No one has ever given me a chance... But once I started liking you, I thought 'oh, this'll be okay! She a friend, and she'll give me a chance!' But I was wrong... Just like always..."

"Rainbow... Come with me... I want to show you something..." Rainbow perked up slightly.

"Where we going?"

"Somewhere special to me..."

"Oh, okay..."

After 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at a spot near Cloudsdale.

"We're here..." Fluttershy mentioned, as she stopped walking.

"What's so special about this spot?"

"It's the area where I got Cutie Mark. It was here I saw a completely new world, with so many wonders. I saw that there was more to life, than just being in the clouds all day."

They both then sat down on a rock, as Rainbow began to speak.

"Fluttershy... I need help..." Fluttershy looked at her worried. "You saw what I tried to do. I tried to kill myself, just because I couldn't be with you..."

"It's really that important to you, then?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What about Applejack? Can't you just be with her? She obviously loves you."

"I still haven't decided how I feel for her... But I don't really see her as a Special Somepony..." There was a sunset, now. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy's eyes. She looked so beautiful and cute, at the same time. She wanted to make a move, and just to know what her lips felt like on her's. "Fluttershy...?" As she turned towards Rainbow, she was met by a pair of lips.

She didn't know why, bit she liked it. It felt... Strange kissing another mare. It even felt... Right.

Rainbow Dash stopped. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright, Rainbow... I understand." There was an awkward silence, for about a minute.

"Did you like it?"

"It was... Different, to say the least..."

"Do you wanna do it again?"

She wanted to say no, but at the same time... She didn't. "We'll see..."

"Okay..."

Up in the sky, there was a certain blue pegasi, looking down at them.

"Should I do something?" He asked a female pegasus, next to him.

"If you think it's right... Then, yes." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"No problem, Speed."

Back on the ground, a red heart shape came down, and entered Fluttershy.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked confused at the sensation.

"What was what, Fluttershy?"

"I just felt a strang-" She stopped and looked at Rainbow. "It was nothing..."

"Alright then..." Rainbow looked at the sky, and noticed it was dark. "Hey... It's late, and I should probably get going..."

"Right... Right... " She had sudden new feelings towards Rainbow Dash. She didn't know why, but she didn't question it. "Hey, mind if I come to yours, tonight? You know... If it's alright wth you..."

"Um... Sure..."

The two pegasi then flew back to Rainbow's house, but they didn't talk for the whole journey.

Once they entered the house, Rainbow spoke up.

"So, what's all this about?" Fluttershy was put on the spot.

"I... Don't know... When you kissed me, I felt something... Something strange." Rainbow was liking where this was going. "I... Think... I... I think I liked it."

"Really? So, you like mares, now?"

"I don't know, okay?! I know I like Stallions and colts... You know... But, I think I like mares, too. But I don't know yet..."

"Fluttershy... Are you saying you might be bisexual? Or just bi-curious?" Fluttershy looked down at the floor.

"I... I don't know... It just... 'happened'."

"Flutters, when you figure all this out... Please tell me."

"Don't worry, Rainbow... I will..." Fluttershy was about to leave, but felt something in her stomach. She turned to Rainbow.

"Are you okay, Flutters?"

"Can we talk, Rainbow? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Sur-"

"No, now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No... I need to talk with you..." Rainbow was really worried, now.

"Come sit down... You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine."

As the two mares sat down, Rainbow noticed Fluttershy was a little nervous.

"Fluttershy... Are you... Interested in me?"

"Rainbow... I... Think I... I think I like you..." She ha never been this brave, before... It felt almost... Natural.

"Really? You mean it?!"

"Y... Yes, Rainbow." Fluttershy was starting to believe it, herself. Deep in her heart, she knew it to be true.

"I've waited so long to here that..." Rainbow tried keeping her cool, and tried to end it there. "So, you wanna go out somewhere? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"I'd like that." As Fluttershy left, she heard Rainbow cheering in joy. "Oh, Rainbow..." She giggled at her reaction, and flew off.

"I gotta tell Applejack the news!" Rainbow said, excitedly.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was fast asleep, when a loud banging on her window woke her up. It was a very happy Rainbow Dash.

"What in the hay, Rainbow? Do y'all have ANY idea what time it is?" Applejack had just adjusted her vision.

"Not really... But I have some good news!"

"It's almost midnight! What possible good ews could you hav-" Applejack was then cu off.

"I have a date with Fluttershy!" Applejack just realized what she said, and her heart shattered.

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. But I've been busy with some personal issues. Anyway, please fav &amp; follow. Don't forget to review! Please... I just want 1 review... Is that so much to ask? byyee!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Mixed Feelings: chapter seven

"I have a date with Fluttershy!" When Applejack realized what Rainbow had said, her heart shattered.

"Th... Tha's... Great, Rainbow!"

"I know! It's so... Unbelievable!" She then looked at AJ's sad face. "Oh, buck!"

"It's fine, Rainbow... I jus' thought you liked me, too!" She felt so guilty, now.

"Applejack... I do like you! I...I just... forgot..."

"Jus' forgot it! I guess a'h came out the closet fer no reason, then!"

"No! That's not what I-" Applejack then threw a book a her, and she fell to the ground.

"No! Ah'm so sorry, Rainbow!" Rainbow then got up, and stared at her.

"Just... Forget it!" Rainbow then flew off in a dash, and went straight to her house.

"Why did I do that...?" Applejack broke down in tears. Out of the blue, Big Macintosh: her older brother came in, and sat next to her.

"Applejack... What was all that yelling? What was Rainbow Dash doin' here?" Big Mac hadn't been told about Applejack's 'situation', so he didn't have a clue on what was happening. "What's been up with y'all, lately?"

"It's... Nothing..."

"Applejack... You were mad at Rainbow 'bout somethin. We're family, so we don't need ta keep secrets from each other..."

"Ah know tha'..." Applejack looked to the floor, and spoke. "I... I'm... I like mares... And Ah'm in love with... Rainbow Dash..."

"Ya like... Mares?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not a problem... Is it?"

"Get out..." Applejack looked at Big Mac in shock.

"E... Exsuse me?" Big Mac repeated himself.

"J... Jus' get out! Ah don't want no filly fooler living in this house!"

"Big Mac... You can't be serious! Y... You can't Jus' kick me out!"

"Pack your things... Ya have till mornin'..." As he left, he didn't even look back.

Applejack couldn't believe what happened. Her big brother; whom she thought would love her, no matter what, just kicked her out for something she couldn't help. She cried softly on her bed.

It was morning at Sweet Apple Acres, and it was breakfast time. Applejack came down with a large suitcase. Applebloom came running up to her.

"Where you goin', big sis?" Applebloom asked worryingly.

"Ask Big Mac... Ah'm sure he'd loovve to explain to you." She stopped and stared at Big Mac.

"Big brother, why is Applejack leavin'? When will she be back?"

"She ain't comin' back."

"What! Why?" Applebloom was using her 'sad eyes', on Big Mac.

"She's a 'filly fooler'..."

"What's that? Is it bad?" She didn't understand.

"It means I'm gay."

"Oh... What's so wrong about that?"

"You'll understand when you're older..."

"Well, goodbye! Good luck tryin' ta keep this farm running without me..." She didn't even look back.

Rainbow dash was staring at her mirror. The collision with the book, gave her a black eye.

"Why would AJ do something like that? She's never struck me like this, before..." Her eye was actually quite swollen. "I can't go out in public, like this! What if somepony notices it?" She went to her freezer, and pulled out a bag of ice. "I heard this numb's the pain, and reduces the swelling..."

"Twilight was out, doing her weekly trip to the market. She noticed Applejack was pulling a heavy suitcase.

"Applejack? What are you doing with that?" Twilight asked, approaching her.

"Big Mac kicked me out." Twilight was surprised at her response.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a good-fer-nothin, homophobic A-hole!"

"Wait, what?"

"He kicked me out, because I'm gay!" Twilight was completely, and utterly shocked.

"Oh my... That's terrible! You can stay at Golden Oaks Library, with me, until you can find a place you can stay.

"Thanks Twi. I hope I'm not a burden..."

"Of course not! You can have the spare bed, like the last time you were over." Applejack gave her a tight hug. She began to cry.

"Thank you... I need some support, right now..."

"Then follow me, to the library."

As they did, they bumped into Fluttershy.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I should just-"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. Where're you going?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. I can't find her anywhere!"

"Have you checked her house?" Fluttershy then just flew off to Rainbow's house.

"Can we hurry up, please?"

" Oh, yes, of course!" Twilight then proceeded to her library.

Rainbow was on her couch when the door knocked. She still had the ice pack on her eye. She got up and answered the door.

"Oh, hi Fluttersh-"

"Oh my! What happened to your eye?!" Fluttershy saw she was holding an ice pack to it.

"Oh, a book just hit it."

"How'd that happen?"

"I... Um... Got a book too low in the pile, and it landed on me. That's all."

"Let me see it. I'm sure it's not that b-" She stopped when she saw it. "It's worse than I thought! Come with me!"

"O... Okay..." She was pulled to her cottage, and placed onto her sofa.

"Just let me get my first aid box." She came back with a rather large white box, with a red cross on it. "This should do it!" She Pulled out a bottle of anti-septic. "This might sting. So close your eye, and don't squirm."

"Oh, fine... Just not too- ah!" Fluttershy giggled and continued applying the solution.

Over at Golden Oaks Library, Twilight and Applejack entered through the door, with AJ's suitcase.

"Thanks again, Twi. Ah really owe ya one!" Applejack thanked Twilight, but stopped in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright, AJ?"

"I just can't believe Big Mac would do that..." She sat on the floor, feeling she wasn't good enough for a seat.

"AJ... I still don't understand, either..." She sighed, and put AJ into a hug. "You WILL make it through this... I promise."

"Ah know, Twi... Ah Jus'... Ah Jus' wish it wasn't true..."

"Me too, AJ... me too..."

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was trying to put an eyepatch on Rainbow. She was not amused.

"C'mon, Rainbow! It looks cute on you!" Rainbow scoffed.

"I don't wanna look cute! I wanna look fierce, and awesome!" Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather, it was pink and fluffy?" This put Rainbow in defense mode.

"You... Wouldn't... Dare!"

"Try me!" Fluttershy said, pulling a pink eyepatch with pink fluff, and hearts all around it.

"Fine! I'll wear this stupid eyepatch... Just don't make me wear... That monstrosity..." She quivered at the thought of wearing it.

"He he... Works every time!" Fluttershy giggled, as she put the eyepatch on Rainbow.

"So... Now this is over... What do you want to do now?" Rainbow asked, remembering what she said last night.

"I... I don't know... When I was with Speedpaint, we used to just have walks into the fields, and we watched the wildlife. But that's boring for you, isn't it?" Fluttershy sighed.

"It's not that I find it boring... I just like being active, more..."

"Do you still want to do it? You know... If you want..." Rainbow decided to give it a go. She just wanted to spend time with her.

"Sure, Fluttershy. Who knows? It could be fun." Fluttershy smiled.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, let's go!" As they left, Fluttershy locked the door behind them, and they went off.

Back at Golden Oaks Library, Applejack was unpacking, and Spike walked in.

"Hey Applejack! Are you staying over, tonight?" Applejack sighed quite sadly. "Applejack? Are you alright?"

"Spike, ah got kicked out..."

"What for? It must've been pretty bad, if your own fa-" Twilight covered his mouth, and used her magic to bring him out.

"Spike! Not a good topic, right now!" Spike was confused.

"What do you mean, it's 'not a good topic'?"

"It's not my place to say, but you just have to trust me on this one." Just then, Applejack came in.

"It's alright, Twi... I'll tell him..." Twilight nodded.

"W... What's going on?" Spike asked in confusion, as Twilight left the room.

"Ah was kicked out fer somethin' ah couldn't help..."

"What was That? Did you do something bad?"

"Spike... I was kicked out, because... I..."

"You broke something valuable? Injured someon-"

"B... Because... Because I'm gay..." Spike was shocked.

"Oh! Y... You're... That's fine... It's like Tw-" Twilight dragged him of, again.

"Spike! For the last time, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. And if the word got out that a princess liked-"

"It's fine, Twi... Ah won't tell nopony..." Applejack spoke out loud, which surprised Twilight.

"Now look what you've done! Now AJ knows, and I told you specifically NOT to mention it!"

"Twilight... It's fine. Ah understand if y'all don't want anypony ta know. It won't change anything."

"Spike, can you please finish this list? I need a private chat with Applejack."

"Sure thing, Twi." He took the list and ran out the door. Twilight locked the door behind Spike.

"I need to tell you something..."

"What is it, Twi?" She sat on a seat, that was near them.

"I... I have a crush on Rainbow Dash..."

"Pointless, ain't it?" Twilight nodded. "Rainbow said she has a date with Fluttershy..."

"I'm not even surprised..." Twilight looked down, and spoke. " I'm just so lonely..."

"Ah know how ya feel, Twi..." Applejack let out a light sigh, as the room went quiet.

"Princesses aren't meant to like mares..." Twilight mentioned, sadly. AJ looked over. "I've tried keeping it a secret for years, now... Besides from Spike, you're the only one that knows... I hope..."

Applejack sighed, and looked around. "Ah need ta finish unpackin'..." She was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Okay..."

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Granny Smith was yelling at Big Mac.

"Wha' do ya mean ya kicked 'er out?!" Granny Smith yelled at Big Mac, annoyed.

"B... But she's... She's a lesbian! Why can't ya see tha' this type of thing is jus' wrong!" Big Mac couldn't see the problem.

"Big Macintosh! She is ya little sister! She told ya somethin' so hard fer 'er ta say, and ya kicked 'er out fer it?! You have NO say on who stays 'ere! Tha' is ma'h decision! So go an' find out where she is, apologise, and say that she can come back!"

"But Gran-"

"No but's! 'cause if ya don't get 'er back, don't think 'bout returning!"

"F... Fine! I'll get 'er back! Ah can't believe y'all r' makin' me do this..." Big Mac left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah thought ya were better than this, Big Mac..." Granny Smith whispered under her breath, disappointed.

As Big Macintosh stormed through the town, he bumped in Fluttershy &amp; Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, Big Mac... I didn't mean to-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Big Mac.

"It's fine, Fluttershy. Ah'm jus' lookin' fer Applejack. Ya seen er?"

"I think I saw her with Twilight. You could try the tree house..." Fluttershy replied.

"Okay, thanks!" Big Mac ran off, in search for his sister.

"Wonder if it's serious?" Rainbow said to Fluttershy.

"Probably... But we shouldn't talk about it. It's family business, not ours."

"I guess you're right. Let's just go, and walk with the wildlife, or whatever we're doing." Fluttershy smiled at Rainbow, as they started walking again.

Applejack sighed, as she finally finished unpacking her things. "Why me?"

There was a knock at the door, which Twilight answered.

"Big Mac?! You have a lot of nerve coming here, after how you treated Applejack!"

"I... Ah've come ta apologise, after ma'h behavior."

"Well, well well... Would ya look who's come runnin' back?" Applejack said slowly, as she slowly came down the steps.

"Applejack... Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean what ah sai-"

"Then why'd ya say it, if ya don't mean it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah... Um... Ah wasn't thinkin'... An' uhh..."

"Ah don't trust ya, no more. Don't try an' lie ta me; honesty is ma'h element."

"If ya don't come back, Granny Smith will kick me out, an'-"

"Why should ah give a buck 'bout what happens ta ya? You kicked me out fer no good reason at all! Ya didn't even give me a chance ta explain! Ah trusted you, when I needed it the most! You ain't ma'h brother, you ain't nothin' ta me, anymore... Ah can't go back ta jus' be picked on again. Ah... Ah jus' can't..."

"What 'bout the farm?" This made Applejack pause.

"Ah'll do ma'h work there, but Ah'm defiantly NOT movin' back their, again." Big Mac couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't return with Applejack, he would be kicked out.

"Just... Forget it! Ah don't care, anyway!" Big Mac turned, and marched off. "Good-fer-nothin' filly fooler..." He spoke under his breath.

"Ah'm goin' ta bed..." Applejack said to Twilight.

"It's only 3pm..."

"Ah said: Ah'm... Going... Ta... Bed!" Repeated, Applejack.

"Okay, do what you want." Applejack grunted, as she furiously rushed upstairs.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were laying on a grassy field, staring at the clouds.

"This isn't actually as bad as I thought... It's quite relaxing!" Fluttershy was quieter than she had been earlier. "You alright, Fluttershy?"

"I brought you out here for a reason, Rainbow..." This got her attention.

"Is something wrong, Flutters?" She asked concerned.

"I just wanted to talk about that... Kiss you gave me..." Rainbow went red.

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"No, it's fine... It's just... I've never kissed another mare, before..." Fluttershy gulped. "I think I liked it... I know I've already told you I might be bi, but... I... I might have gotten new feelings for you, after that..."

"Fluttershy... I understand what you're going through... It happened with me."

"I just want to make sure if this is how I really feel... You're a good friend, Rainbow Dash... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Fluttershy... Nothing you do will ever hurt me, too much."

"Yesterday, you almost hanged yourself, 'cause you could never be with me! I don't want to see you try anything like that, again!"

"Please... Don't remind me of that..." Rainbow's eyes began to water. "I don't want to remember how confused, and upset I was..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I... It's... Fine... I just... Don't want to think... About... How I... Almost... L... Lost..." Rainbow started to think about how Fluttershy saved her from making a huge mistake. "Oh God... I... Almost... And you..." Rainbow burst out crying, and held onto Fluttershy, tight.

"Rainbow Dash... It'll be alright..." She began to sing a comforting song.

"Baby, don't cry, don't cry anymore."

"Things'll get better, don't cry anymore..."

"I know it's tough, but don't cry anymore..."

"Please stay calm, and don't cry anymore..."

"Things will soon be alright,"

"So don't cry, just sleep tight,"

"'Cause when you're with me baby, you'll be safe and sound."

"I just can't see my life, when you're not around."

"When I'm with you, baby, you fill my heart with joy!"

"When I'm with you, baby, I don't want to turn your heart into a toy!"

"'Cause I can't get you outta my head!"

"So please, don't think about being dead"

"I don't understand these feelings I feel."

"They keep coming and going, like a slippery Eel!"

"I just don't want to hurt you, anymore."

"I can't tell if you're the one I'm looking for..."

"So, please stay,"

"Don't go away!"

"I can't see my life if you're not here to be with me!"

"So please... Never leave me..."

"Baby, I think I'm falling for ya!"

"Baby, I can't stop thinking about ya!'

"I want all this to be clear."

"So, please, baby... I need you to stay here..."

"So, please..."

"Baby, don't cry, don't cry anymore..."

"Things'll get better, so don't cry anymore..."

"I know it's tough, but don't cry anymore..."

"Please stay calm, and don't cry anymore..."

"You may not know what to do..."

"But I'm nothing..."

"Nothing... Without you..."

When Fluttershy finished singing, Rainbow stopped crying, and stared at Fluttershy.

"That was so... Beautiful..." Rainbow looked at her, and stared into her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash... I love you." Rainbow was so happy to hear those words come from her mouth, that she started tearing up.

"Y... You really mean it?" Rainbow was so happy, after the next thing Fluttershy did.

"Yes, Rainbow..." She looked deep into Rainbow's eyes. "I'm ready, this time..." Fluttershy brought her head closer to Rainbow's. As she came closer, it became more and more intense. Just then, their lips touched.

Rainbow was knocked to the grassy floor, as Fluttershy was up against her.

"Oh, Fluttershy... I love you so much!" Rainbow exclaimed, as they continued to make-out.

After about 20 seconds, Rainbow opened her eyes, to see someone looking down in horror. It was Big Macintosh.

"Oh, not you two, as well!" Big Mac complained, and Fluttershy went bright red.

"Big Mac?! Were you watching us?!" Rainbow yelled furiously.

"Hardly... Ah was too busy thinking 'bout problems, and next thing ah saw were a pair of filly foolers, goin' at it like there was no tomorrow!" Big Mac yelled annoyingly.

"What is the problem with two mares being together?! It's not hurting anypony, is it?!" Rainbow defended.

"It's... It's jus' not natural! It's sick, that's wha' it is!" Rainbow couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious!? Why do you even care, anyway? Name ONE GOOD reason it effects you negatively!"

"I... It's just... Ya'know what? Buck all this! Ah'm leavin' ta go somewhere else! Away from all these filly foolers!" Big Mac ran off, away from Ponyville.

"Well that was... Eventful... You alright Fluttershy?"

"I'm fine... I just want to go home..." Rainbow was annoyed at Big Mac, now.

"Fluttershy... Don't let him bother you... He doesn't understand." Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just feeling sorry for AJ... Living with him... Do you think she told him?" Rainbow shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you wanna see if she's alright?" Fluttershy nodded. "Okay... I hope she's alright, too."

"Twilight... What's this?" Applejack asked, looking at a small chest under Twilight's bed.

"Leave that alone! Those are photographs I want to keep safe..." Applejack looked down at the chest.

"May ah see them?" Applejack asked, politely.

"N... Okay..." When Twilight unlocked the chest, there were lots of photos of strange creatures.

"What the hay are those hideous creatures?"

"Remember when I went through that mirror portal?" Applejack's eyes opened. "It sent me to a world with creatures called 'humans'."

"That's a stupid name..."

"Yeah... Apparently, they evolved from apes..." Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Apes...? That don't make a lick of sense... How would they be able to speak if tey weren't originally a species of horse?" Twilight shrugged her shoulders.

"Their world is comletely different to ours. They don't even have magic! They rely completely on science, to do things."

"No magic?! How does the sun and the moon rise an' lower?" Applejack didn't understand.

"It just happens... Naturally! I still don't get it, now."

"Ah guess our worlds are jus' too different."

"Applejack...? Do you think I would've ever had a chance with Rainbow?" Twilight sighed, whilst looking down at her bed.

Applejack closed the chest, and slid it under Twilight's bed. "Ah'm sure ya could've had a chance... Ah kinda did... But she said she 'just forgot'! Don't waste ya time with 'er... She ain't worth it..." Applejack winced her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "Ah turn'd down so many... Jus' 'cause ah was in love with Rainbow..."

"Applejack... It's alright to cry... It doesn't make you any less of a mare..." Twilight gave Applejack a reassuring hug.

"Ah know, Twi..." Applejack held Twilight even harder. "AH LOVED 'ER, SO MUCH!" Applejack burst out in tears. Twilight could tell it was way more than just a simple crush.

"I'm here for you, just remember that." Applejack was full on crying, now. "I don know how to help you, Applejack. Is there anything that I can do?"

"N, n, no... Ah j, just need... Something t... To take my m, m, mind off of Rainbow..." Applejack had just calmed down, now. "Or... Someone..."

"I'm sure you'll find the right pony... Just give it time..." Applejack sighed, as she looked over to Twilight.

"But... Who?" The room was silent, and they were alone... Together...

"Only time will tell... He he..." Just then: there was a knock at the front door. "I... I'll get it!" As she got up, she proceeded to walk down the steps; opening the door, she saw two familiar figures. "Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing an eyepatch, Rainbow?"

"Long story... We just bumped into Big Mac, and he started saying loads of homophobic stuff, so we came to see if Applejack was alright." Rainbow explained, and Twilight let them in.

"Applejack is just upstairs... Big Mac kicked her out, after she came out to him about being gay... I'm really worried, for her..."

"Twilight... Can I speak to Applejack about something? It's really urgent..." Rainbow asked, and Twilight already knew what it was about, and let her past.

"Yes, go ahead..." Rainbow quickly ran up the stairs, approached Applejack.

"A... Applejack?"

"Rainbow Dash!?" Applejack said, excitedly.

"I've just came to talk about last night... I was a jerk, by forgetting that you liked me, too..."

"No... Ah'm sorry fer throwing that book a ya... Ah see it almost took ya eye out..." Applejack looked at Rainbow's eyepatch, and sighed.

"I'm just glad Fluttershy knows first aid... All I was using was an ice pack..."

"Ya didn't tell Fluttershy 'bout what ah did, did ya?" Rainbow shook her head.

"Ah said that a book fell on me, when I reached a book too low in the pile... I know it was an accident..." Applejack sighed, and looked down at her bed.

"Again, ah'm sorry... Ah over reacted..." Applejack looked at Rainbow. "Ah jus' didn't want ta come out the closet, until ah was in a full-time relationship... Ah guess ya didn't love me like ah loved you..." Rainbow felt even more guilty, now.

"I... I'm sorry... I just... I was in a state of confusion and heart-broken, when you told me... I needed to move on... You caught me at a vulnerable moment. I liked you slightly more than a friend... But I was in love with Fluttershy... When she said that she would give me a chance... I couldn't believe it!" Applejack suddenly spoke.

"Rainbow! Ah know how much you love her... Ah understand what ya're feeling..." Applejack placed her hof on Rainbow's. "Ah really love ya, Rainbow... Ah jus' hope Fluttershy is the one fer ya, and you'll be forever happy together."

"I know how hard this is for you, and I'm happy you respect that must stay loyal to Fluttershy... But I need to know... Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rainbow could see a tear in Applejack's eye.

"Ah... Ah'm sh... Sure, R... Rainbow Dash... Ah'm... Al-" Applejack paused, and knew she needed to be truthful with Rainbow... It would be helpful in the long run. "No, ah'm not alright with this..."

Over at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie was sweeping the floor, when she saidoticed something on the floor... It was a small pad, along with a pencil.

"Hmm... I wonderful who left his here..." When she picked I up, she opened it up, and started to read the text inside. "Property of Speedpaint. Please return immediately, if lost/misplaced/or just left behind somewhere." As Pinkie read it out, she realised who's it was. "Wait? This is for Speedpaint's sketch book! I guess a little look won't hurt..." At first, they were just the average drawings... You know, things people drew out of boredom... But as she went farther in, there were more and more serious-looking sketches. She stopped at a page where there were a bunch of giant ponies, along with some normal-sized ponies. They were in a the clouds, but it looked nothing like Cloudsdale; a giant palace was in the background. It all looked familiar to her, but couldn't put her hoof on it. "I just KNOW I've seen that place, in a book! but where?"

"What you reading there, Pinkie?" Mr Cake came in, seeing Pinkie looking at something.

"It's just a sketch book somepony left behind. I can't remember if I've seen this place, before... Do you reognize it?" As Mr Cake came over, he looked at it, and recognized it, quickly.

"Oh, that's um... I forgot the name, but it's the land of gods, and those are all the gods that live there... I have book about it, upstairs, if you're interested."

"That explains a lot, then..."

"What do you mea by that? Who's book is this?" Mr Cake looked at the godsfirst page, and gasped. "Speedpaint? But... That only a legend!"

"I already knew he was a god. He's actually really nice!" Mr Cake closed the sketch book and gave it back to Pinkie.

_**Woo hoo! What do you think of this, so far? This story is onlyoing to be re-written once I've finished, because the start doesn't really make sense with the rest of this story. Anyway.. If y'all liked it, you know the drill, by now...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mixed Feelings: Chapter Eight

"So... Fluttershy... How have you been? We haven't spoken for a while..." Twilight asked, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"I've been... Good." Fluttershy couldn't think of anything to talk about. "So... What do you want to talk about?"

"Has anything happened recently? Because I noticed Rainbow wearing an eyepatch..."

"Rainbow just said a book landed on her..." Fluttershy sighed. "She's really been through a lot, lately..." This caught Twilight's attention.

"Really? What's happened to Rainbow?"

"I... It was yesterday... I was walking around the boundaries of the Everfree, when I heard somepony talking..." Fluttershy paused, for a few seconds, but soon continued. "It was Rainbow... She had her head in a noose..."

"A noose?! So you're saying she was about to commit-"

"Yes, but I caught her, just in time..."

"I didn't realise Rainbow was so upset... Was this because you wasn't interested in her?" Fluttershy nodded.

"later... Rainbow kissed me... It was new, and I liked it. Then something inside me changed... I saw Rainbow in a completely new way..."

"I understand that feeling..." Twilight whispered to herself.

"Wait? What did you just say?" Twilight's eyes widened.

"N... nothing! I didn't say anything!" Twilight went bright red, and put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure? Because you seem awfully nervous..."

"It was nothing! Please... Continue with what you were saying..."

"Oh... Okay..."

"No! Ah'm not okay with this!" Applejack bluntly said to Rainbow.

"I'm really trying to make this easy for everyone, but I can't be with everyone who likes me! That's just stupid!" Rainbow yelled, getting up quickly. "Why is everyone in love with me? All I want... Is to be with Fluttershy..." Rainbow began hitting her head against the wall.

Applejack hadn't really thought about what Rainbow wanted. She had only been thinking about what she wanted.

"Who else is in love with me? Go on, make my life harder, for me!" Rainbow said, flying out the window. "Hey, Ponyville! Who else is in love with me?! Here's your chance to say!" Rainbow yelled out, as loud as she could.

A crowd began to form around her.

"Hey, Ponyville! Did you know I'm lesbian? What other mares are in love with me?" There were some gasps through the crowd, and some put their hooves up. "See, Applejack? I told you there were loads more ponies that are in love me!"

"Rainbow Dash... Ah see yer point... Jus' come inside... Yer makin' a crowd..." Rainbow then snapped out her little, 'anger yell'.

"What the buck am I doing? I just came out to the entire town!" Rainbow looked down at the crowd, and saw their faces. Her face then went red, and she looked back at the worried Applejack. Twilight &amp; Fluttershy were watching her, too.

The whole town had their eyes on her, she felt so embarrassed, her eyes started going bloodshot.

"What is Rainbow Dash doing?" Twilight asked Applejack.

"We got in an argument, an' to prove a point, she went ta see how many others were in love with 'er. She ended up sayin' ta ever'one she was gay..."

"Oh my..." Was all Fluttershy could say, until Rainbow Dash flew away in a blast of speed. "I'll go and see if she's alright..." She then went after Rainbow.

"Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Why did I do that?" Rainbow kept repeating in her head, as she flew past her house. "I need to get away from Ponyville... At least until things die down..." She was heading towards Cloudsdale...

"Rainbow Dash! Where are you going?" Fluttershy tried to say, but the wind going in her face was preventing any noise to leave her mouth.

After about five minutes, Fluttershy caught up with Rainbow.

"Rainbow... Dash... Please..." Fluttershy panted, heavily, as Rainbow took notice of her.

"Fluttershy? How long were you following me? You look exhausted!" As Fluttershy caught her breath, she began to speak.

"Rainbow? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at my parent's house, in Cloudsdale... Just until things die down..."

"Why? It's not like you'll be picked on, or anything..." Fluttershy didn't completely understand, but knew why she didn't want to return.

"How do you know? Stuff like this happened at flight camp, all the time! I... I just can't take the risk..." Rainbow sighed, as she remembered her days at Junior Flight Camp.

"You think you're the only one who doesn't want the same thing to happen? I was picked on way more times than you! I was lied to, constantly having pranks pulled on me, some even started fights with me! Just think yourself lucky that you were only called names! I felt so terrible, that I couldn't even smile for days! You haven't got a slightest idea on how I felt, back then! because all that... Is only what I can bring myself to remember..." Rainbow was shocked at how much she didn't know about Fluttershy's childhood. It made her feel weak, knowing Fluttershy had been strong, for all these years.

"I'm... Sorry, Fluttershy... I... I didn't know..." They both then moved to a cloud, so they didn't have to use their wings. "I'm so pathetic... You're the one who's strong..."

"Rainbow... you're not pathetic..."

"Yes I am!" Rainbow yelled, in disagreement.

"Rainbow... You're anything BUT pathetic! Don't dwell on the past... Be happy for the things you have, now!" Rainbow looked up at the yellow mare.

"Like what?"

"Your own house, a steady job, five friends who would give their life for you, 98% of the brony fandom think you're awesome!"

"Wait, what?"

"Plus... you have me..." Rainbow then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right! I have a great life!" Rainbow gave Fluttershy a big hug. "This is the main reason I love you, Fluttershy! You can always cheer me up, when I'm down..."

"You sure have a lot of main reasons..."

"Well, I am in love with you!"

"Good point!" Fluttershy then looked at Rainbow's eyepatch. "You were going to your parent's, wearing THAT? I thought you we smarter than that!" Rainbow then remembered about her eyepatch.

"Yeah... We should really be heading back..." Just before Fluttershy responded, They both heard a familiar voice. They couldn't recognize it, because it was crying, but it sounded like they knew the voice.

They both looked underneath the cloud they were sitting on, to find a small shack. And inside the shack was a long creature, with body parts of different creatures.

"Discord? A... Are you alright?" Rainbow asked, gaining the draconequus' attention.

"What? Me, the master of chaos, NOT alright? You've got to be kidding me!" Discord said, using his powers to materialize an upside-down, comletely blank book, to make himself look busy. "I was just reading this book!" Fluttershy then flew down to hm.

"It's okay to cry, Discord..." Discord went quiet, as he sat up. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes..."

"I thought it would be more... You know... Chaotic..." Fluttershy said, seeing how run-down it was.

"It holds too many memories, for me to tamper with it..." Rainbow Dash was looking at the photos on the wall. There seemed to be a whole family of draconequus'.

"Hey, is this your family? I can't seem to see you in this..." Rainbow took the frame off the wall, and looked closely.

Discord teleported the frame over to him.

"I'm the youngest one. This was before I gained my chaos powers..." As Fluttershy looked at the frame, a tear dropped onto it.

"You're lonely, aren't you, Discord...?" Discord didn't respond, but instead, he burst out in tears.

"They're all gone! My entire race! Gone! I'm the last of my kind... There's no one who would possibly consider being with me! I just wish I wasn't permanently immortal! "Alone" is just an understatement!" Fluttershy put her hoof on his shoulder.

"You've got friends, don't you?" Fluttershy said, misunderstanding his words.

"Not THAT kind of alone, Fluttershy..." Rainbow mentioned, and Fluttershy face-hooved herself.

"Who would love a hideous creature, like me? Only another draconequus would... But I was the only one who was immortal..." Discord put the picture back on the wall, and pouted. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this... I just wish I was never turned to stone, without saying goodbye to my family..." He covered his eyes with his claw/paw, and began to sob.

"Discord... I've noticed you've actually been trying to be nice. I'm sure somepony will start to like you." Fluttershy told Discord, who sighed.

"You don't understand..." Discord took a deep breath. "Even if somepony does like me, they too, would have to be immortal!"

"What about one of the princesses? Surely you've considered-" Rainbow Dash was then cut off.

"Don't even go there! Celestia would NEVER think like that!"

"I didn't say anything about Celestia. I only said 'the princesses'." Discord went bright red.

"I... I thought you said Princess Celestia! That's all!" Discord began to sweat.

"Wait... Do you... No..." Rainbow looked at Discord's eyes. "Bwha ha ha ha ha! OMC! You totally like her, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Besides... Even if I did, it wouldn't be anything serious..."

"Just admit it! You totally like her!"

"I'm not admitting anything! I don't go on at you about being gay for Fluttershy!" This made her pause.

"You did NOT just go there!" Rainbow yelled angrily, as she remembered what happened yesterday.

"Just stop it, both of you! Can't we be mature about this?" Fluttershy finally snapped.

"But... But-" Rainbow looked shocked.

"No but's! Rainbow Dash, stop teasing Discord. And Discord, don't bring that up! She almost hanged herself because she couldn't stop feeling for me that way!" Discord gulped at what she just said, and looked over at Rainbow Dash.

"You almost hanged yourself? I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash... I didn't know..." Discord then saw Rainbow Dash sitting on the floor, curled up.

"I was so confused... So scared... I thought it would be the only way out of my torture... I literally couldn't stop thinking about her..."

"I understand... But the difference is: I can't die... I hope you can forgive me..."

"Hey... You didn't know... I just want to put all that behind me, and move on..." Rainbow, still crouching, sighed. "I seriously won't judge if you do like Celestia, even in the slightest! It's cool if you don't..."

"Rainbow Dash... It's complicated. I was her enemy for centuries! Even if I did like her... She wouldn't like me..."

"She just has a lack of trust for you! But she can see you're improving!" Fluttershy said, in a caring voice.

"I don't think I'll ever gain her full trust..." He looked down at the broken floor.

"Is their anypony else who's immortal, and might give you a chance?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know... Luna already knows my 'little secret', from entering my dream, that one night! She laughed for several full minutes..."

Pinkie Pie was in her room, looking at the book Mr Cake let her borrow.

"Hmm... Ah! There it is! Athenius: named after the large amounts of Athenium, found in the magical floating rocks, that surround the mysterious land; A extremely light, but indestructible metal, that can only be forged at temperatures only Dwarvan ponies can withstand." As Pinkie looked down at the image, there was a giant forge with 5 foot flames, blasting from it. "Ooo... I wish I could go to Athenius!" Pinkie closed the book, and went through Speedpaint's sketch book again.

At the back, there was a small text:

"The one who reads this ancient text, will be the one who gets powers next." Pinkie read it out loud, and there was a loud thundering noise, outside that shoot the ground.

"W... What's happening?" Pinkie yelled, frightened of what was going on.

Back over with Discord, he heard a loud thundering noise, which he recognized instantly.

"Something terrible is happening!" He teleported to Ponyville with Rainbow &amp; Fluttershy.

"What's happening, Discord?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"A new god is being made." Just then, the clouds began to slowly swirl, and seem to go into Sugar Cube Corner. "How is this happening? You can only be turned into a god, if you read an ancient text, from an object created by the gods!"

"I can only assume Pinkie is behind this... I'm not even surprised!" Rainbow complained at Pinkie's actions.

As a voice came out from behind, it called for Discord.

"What did you do, Discord?" From out of no where, Princess Celestia came flying in, and saw the unearthly clouds.

"Why do you accuse me of EVERYTHING? I HAVE changed!" Discord defended himself.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rarity, Applejack &amp; Twilight arrived from no where.

"Something's happening at Sugar Cube Corner!" Discord merely said.

"Then we must check it out!" Celestia announced, as they all ran to Sugar Cube Corner.

As the cloud reached Pinkie, the others had just entered the room, and they all disappeared.

"Hey, what's going on?" Speedpaint asked Nido; the tallest, and most powerful bein in the universe.

"Another has read a sacred, ancient text of the gods." Nido spoke, as a cloud of smoke appeared at the portal area, 8 figures appeared.

"By Nido's mane! How did you guys find a text of the gods?" Speedpaint gasped, as they were confused at what had just happened.

"W... Wha...? What is this place? This looks nothing like Equestria!" Celestia looked around, and recognized none of her surroundings.

"That's because you're not IN Equestria, anymore..." Nido answered the white alicorn. "This is Athenius; Land of the gods. Where did you find a text of the gods? I thought all the objects had already been found." Pinkie jumped up.

"Oh, Oh! I read some writing from a sketch book, Speedpaint left behind!" Speedpaint then opened his eyes wide, in shock.

"God of Benevolence: you left your SACRED artifact, in the land of MORTALS?! Do you have ANY idea of what disasters could have happened if that fell into the wrong hooves?"

"W... Well, yes-"

"No excuses! Your forgetfulness is holding you back; I know you can do better!" Nido confronted Speedpaint, as he just smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Nido. I... It won't happen again, I promise!" Speedpaint then bowed to the all powerful god.

"I'm sure it won't. You are dismissed, for today." Speedpaint nodded respectfully, and rushed off. Nido then turned to the rest. "Sorry for misunderstanding, but these things happen, sometimes. I'm afraid to tell you that the portal is in need of repairs, and won't be operational for at least a week."

"But I have a kingdom to run, royal duties to do! I need to raise and lower the su-" Celestia was hen interrupted.

"Oh my! You actually thought YOU were the one doing that? This one here, has been messing with you, for millenniums! He's the REAL sun god!"

"W... What? You mean my whole existence has been pointless?" Nido, and the other god laughed, again.

"Man... You non-gods sure are are easy to manipulate! We're just messing with you!" Celestia was not amused by their joking. "Okay... I agree, that that was uncalled for... But seriously: I was prepared for this situation. This is Quasir Blast; creator of all stars and solar systems. He'll control the Sun for you, whilst you're absent."

"Sup, Sun butt? I'll do that Sun thing, you do... Don't you worry!" Quasir Blast spoke, in a rather relaxed tone.

"Did you just call me... 'Sun Butt'?! Do you have no manners?"Celestia spoke, outraged.

"Says the one who banished her own sister to the moon for a thousand years..."

"I had no choice! She was going t-"

That's your solution to everything! Banish this, banish that... You even turned our old friend, Discord, here into stone! I don't think that's very polite! He was only trying to preserve his species!"

"Please... Don't bring up that topic! It's... Boring!" Discord butted in. "We don't need to talk about that, do we?"

"Discord... Is this true?" Discord lower his head.

"Yes, it's true! You ponies completely destroyed the draconequus' living conditions! WE were in Equestria, first! WE were the ones who's 'land was taken over without consent'! When I gained my chaos powers, from a god text I found in a cave, I just wanted revenge for taking over our sacred land!" Discord was in full anger mode, now. " YOU'RE reason my entire race is dead! YOU'RE the reason I'm alone! YOUR the reason I never got to see my son..." Celestia saw Discord fall on the floor, and completely break down. "He wasn't even born, and you took him away from me..."

_**Boom! Another dramatic twist! How do you think Celestia will react? Say in the reviews, and see next chapter! (Sorry it's not as long as other chapters, but next chapter will be longer, and I wanted to get the boring details out the way, first.) (Yes, Nido is Odin spelled backwards) **_


	9. Chapter 9

Mixed Feelings: chapter nine

Everyone was speechless; they just heard Discord say that he never got to see his son, and that it was all Celestia's fault.

"Ah've never seen Discord cry, before... Any ideas on what we should do?" Applejack whispered amongst her friends. Fluttershy just ignored the others, and went up to Discord.

"D... Discord...? I... Is there anyway we can help?" Fluttershy asked, nervously walking up to Discord.

"No... Unless any of you can get my son, back... I'm not interested..."

"I am truly sorry, Discord. But if you said something, and we would have worked out an agreement!" Celestia explained, but Discord put his annoyed face on.

"We TRIED doing it peacefully! We really did! But you, ponies ran at the sight of us! They called us monsters, and ordered armies to attack! You say Equestria represents equality, and peace. I see it as a scared little group of fillies, getting their bigger brothers to fight off something they know NOTHING about!" Discord then scoffed. "And to think, I was actually starting to like you, ponies. You've reminded me on how judgemental you are to things non-pony." Celestia was speechless. She had never been talked to like that. Her eyes then opened in shock.

"Mother of me... You're right! Now that I look at it... I've seen discrimination against all, but the pony race. Mules, Donkeys, Zebra... All race, but ponies... Some leader I turned out to be..."

"And you called me the monster..." Discord looked down at Celestia, and shook his head in shame.

"Well... That turned out differently than I thought..." Nido spoke, as he watched the scene. "I'd better show you where you'll be staying, until the portal is fixed..."

As they entered the stronghold, there were larger-than-average ponies everywhere, including all the other races. They were all working together, with no judgements what-so-ever.

"In here, everyone is equal, disregarding age, sex, orientation, race, looks, intelligence, power. Even I, the most powerful bein in the universe, isn't the leader. I'm just here to keep order. Every night, there's a tremendous feast, which everyone attends! We have no need for money, or personal gain. We all have each others backs, and no one is treated any less, or has advantages or disadvantages. THAT is TRUE equality and peace!"

"It's... It's... I didn't even think it was possible! But you made a real Utopia..." Celestia was amazed at how well everyone was getting along. "I must learn your ways, so I can use your teachings in Equestria!"

"It is impossible to make a Utopia with mortal citizens. For they fear death, and fear is what starts conflicts. My citizens don't need to worry about death, so they don't need to worry about new visitors. We don't need to eat, but we still do, because the great feast brings us all together. The cold doesn't affect us, so we don't need to waste energy on central heating. We have immense strength, so we can build massive structures in mere days. All our buildings are made of Athenium. An extremely light metal, that once hardened, can never break, rust, erode-" Pinkie then interrupted.

"It's all forged by the Dwarvan ponies; Master Blacksmiths, who smelt all the ore's from that mine, over there!" Nido was surprised at how much she knew.

"That is correct. How did you know?"

"It was in a book! It was about Myths &amp; Legends... I have it right here!" Pinkie then pulled a book from out her mane.

"Let's see, here... Athenius is a planet... Wrong. The higher ranking gods have more privileges... Wrong. The Dwarvan ponies are... SLAVES?! That's outrageous! They OFFERED to mine in the caves! They come to the great feast, each one has their own home! This book is completely inaccurate! The only thing right in there is that Athenius gained its name from all the Athenium found in the rocks! Don't believe a thing in this book; it's 97% lies!" Nido passed the book, back to Pinkie.

"But the cover is shiny..." Pinkie mumbled to herself, whilst putting it back into her mane.

"I still have no idea how she does that!" Twilight mentioned to Applejack, who just shrugged.

They arrived at an empty plot of land, and were confused for a few seconds, before about 12 Dwarvan ponies started to build. After five minutes, a house, with 8 rooms was made.

"I told you things were built faster, in here." Nido was smiling at there faces; the look of complete astonishment. "You don't have to use all the rooms, if you prefer sharing rooms. By the way: there's no plumbing, at the moment. That'll be operational in a few days. It takes longer to bring the pipes to a new house." Nido then shrank down to normal-pony size. "The Dwarves make anything to suit a pony's needs, just by looking at them. So you'll notice that your rooms will be just to your liking."

"How can they do that? They've never even met us!" Rainbow asked, confused.

"I don't know... Magic, probably... " Nido replied.

Each door had their owner's cutie mark. Except for Discord's; his had his face on it.

"Discord: this is your room. I have no idea how they managed to bend reality in there, but it's already giving me a headache..." Nido said, as Discord looked in.

"Ooo! It's a pocket dimension! I sure love these!" Discord cheered. As Celestia was about to look, Discord closed the door shut.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Spoke, Nido, as they moved to the next room.

The next room had three apples on the door. "Okay... This is for... Wow, I never even got your names... How impolite!" Applejack came up.

"This be here ma'h room. Ah'm Applejack! It's a mighty big honor to meet ya!" Nido smirked.

"Well, Applejack, let's see what the Dwarves have made for you, then!" As the door opened, it was her room, back on Sweet Apple Acres. When she looked at it, she remembered last night. "I sure hope you like it!"

Applejack was frozen, as she couldn't stop thinking of how Big Mac kicked her out.

"H... Hello? Does anyone know what's the matter with her?" Nido didn't understand what was going on, until Twilight spoke up.

"This must remind her of how Big Mac kicked her out, after... Err... She 'came out' to him."

"Came out? What do you mean?" He didn't understand what that meant.

"He kicked me out, after ah told him Ah'm gay..." Applejack sighed, aft she said that. "Ah'm sorry... But this brings back too many memories!" Just then, Nido signaled the Dwarves to re-decorate the room.

"Applejack: there will be no discrimination towards anyone. Though I'm surprised by this: my only priority is to make sure all guests are comfortable, and that they are treated equally."

"Wait, wait, wait! Applejack, you're gay? Am I the ONLY one who didn't know this?" Pinkie yelled out, and her friends nodded.

"You tend ta yell things out when they surprise you, Sugarcube" Applejack said, in the most polite way possible, at the time.

"Not ALWAYS! Well... Hmm... You make a good point! He he!" Pinkie's eyes the opened in excitement. "You know what this news calls for? A-" Applejack interrupted.

"No parties!"

"Aww... Okay..." Pinkie had pulled out her party cannon from nowhere. She put it in her mane.

"Oh my! I just remembered something!" Fluttershy yelled out, sounding worried.

"What is it, Darling?" Rarity asked, concerned.

"My animals! No one's there to take care of them! I need to get back home!" Fluttershy started flying around, wanting to get back.

"Fluttershy, I'm sure they can survive a week without you!" Rainbow stated, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah! Animal death isn't even in the storyline!" Pinkie mentioned, cheerfully, as Fluttershy just stared at the pink earth pony.

"W... What? What do you mean, storyline?"

"What about what? I'm sure your animals will be fine!" Pinkie exclaimed, as she forgot what she was saying.

"We should just move on, now..." Nido said, as they moved to the next door, with a 12 pointed star, with 5 6 pointed sars surrounding it. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle! You're the newest princess, right?"

"That is correct." Replied, Twilight.

"Well, then, lets see what you've got!" As the door opened, there wasn't much shock. It was a library, with a bed.

"Wow! I've never seen spell books like this, before!" Twilight gasped, as she looked at the bookcase.

"I'm letting you use these, because you have nowhere near enough magic to cast them."

"We'll see about that!" Just as they were about to move to another room, a guard came running in.

"Nido, you are needed in the keep, at once!" The guard panted, as he caught his breath.

"If you'd excuse me, but I think you'll be able to find your way to the correct rooms. Make yourself at home, and say hello to your new neighbours." Before they could respond, he had left the house, and returned to his original size.

"Well, that was inconvenient! I do hope everything's alright, though." Rarity observed. there was then a loud bell, and the sky went dark. "What was that?"

"It must be night. Time sure is quick in this realm!" Celestia said, as she took notice of others heading towards the Keep. "It must be the Great Feast. Does anyone want to go check it out?"

"Oh oh! Me me me me me me!" Pinkie yelled out, loud enough to get Discord's attention.

"Can you keep it down, please? I'm trying to do something." Ordered, Discord, as he opened the door.

"What are you doing, that's so important?" Rainbow confronted the draconequus.

"It's... Nothing important, but it's what keeps me from going insane. And no, I'm not saying what it is." Just then, he heard voice behind him.

"Hey, Discord! I didn't know you liked to paint!" Discord's eyes opened in shock.

"Get out my room!" Pinkie was then teleported out, and the door was shut behind her.

"Geez... That was impolite..."

"Pinkie! What have we told you about entering without consent?!" Twilight yelled at Pinkie.

"You lot, go to the feast, whilst I make sure Discord's alright. He's been thru a lot..." Celestia sighed, as Twilight smiled.

"C'mon, girls. Let's give her some space." Without question, they left Celestia, with Discord.

Celestia took a deep breath, and knocked before speaking. "Discord? Are you going to the feast? It would be nice to see you there..."

"Just save your pity talk... You don't really mean that..." Discord replied, in a sad tone.

"If this was about earlier: I'm sorry, okay? Would you mind letting me in?"

"Go on... I don't care what you see, anymore..." Discord sighed loudly, as Celestia opened the door. There were paintings everywhere, of different draconequus'.

This made her feel worse, now. She slowly walked up to Discord, who was laying in his bed.

"Discord... I am truly sorry, for ruining your life... I never thought to see things through your eyes..."

"That's not the reason I'm sad..." Celestia was now intrigued.

Discord was now upright on his bed, as he sighed.

"Don't get muddled in my affairs... I'm a lost cause..."

"Don't say that! You are NOT a lost cause!"Discord rolled his eyes at her statement.

"We're supposed to be enemies... But I just can't bring myself to have you hate me, again..."Celestia looked down at the floor, as there was silence.

"I don't hate you... I never did... I just... Found it hard to trust you."

"You took everything from me... And yet, I can't stay mad at you..." He gulped, as he spoke, again. "And I think I know why..."

Celestia was waiting for him to speak, but he wasn't saying anything.

"And that is...?" Celestia said, as she had no clue of what was going to happen next.

"Please forgive me, for this..." Celestia had no time to react, as Discord quickly planted his lips, onto hers. She quickly pulled away.

"Discord! What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled in surprise.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He was prepared for a punishment, but was met with silence.

"Y... You... Kissed me? By the heavens... I had no idea you felt like that!"

"I'm sorry... You must think I'm pathetic, don't you?"

"Don't be sorry, Discord... You're NOT pathetic, you were brave to do that..."

"Just forget it! It's obvious no one would ever love me! Who would love a face like mine?" Discord materialized a mirror, and stared at his reflection. "I'm so hideous! Don't even look at me!"

"All I see is a tortured soul, who's forgotten their purpose..." She placed her front hoof on Discord's right shoulder. "I don't see a monster..."

"Have you seen me? What part of me DOESN'T shout out "monster"?!"

"Your heart." Discord stared at the mirror, then threw it at the wall, as hard as he could.

"Whatever... I know you're just saying that..." Discord sighed, as he turned away from Celestia.

"I'm not just saying it, Discord. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Probably... I don't even know anymore..." Celestia put her front right hoof on Discord's shoulder.

"Discord, we've both been lonely for over a millennia. Maybe... We could give 'us' a try..." Celestia tried to make things seem as less awkward as possible. Discord just stared at her in awe.

"A- are you saying y- you... You like me?!" She just smiled at the draconequus, who was smiling beyond belief.

Celestia's smile grew as Discord was waiting for some clarification.

Instead, Celestia braced her muzzle onto Discord's. They both fell onto the bed.

Over at the Great Feast, the Mane Six had just arrived and were greeted with open arms... Hooves... Legs... You get the idea...

"Everyone is so kind here. So polite and well-mannered!" Rarity was impressed by everyone's hospitality. It was much better than the ponies in Equestria.

As they all sat down, Fluttershy had the shock of her life at who sat next to her.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" A familiar blue pegasi greeted the young mare.

"Speedpaint! OMC, I'm SO happy to see you!" Fluttershy then jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"He he... I've missed you too. I've also noticed you've moved on from me... Congrats!" Fluttershy looked puzzled for a moment, but then remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh right! Silly me, I'm just so excited to see you again!" Fluttershy then got up, to see a smirking Rainbow Dash and Ruby Shine.

"Having fun there, Flutters?" Rainbow merely stated, seeing the yellow pegasus smiling awkwardly.

"She's just missed me. That's all." Speedpaint cheerfully spoke, dusting himself off and getting back in his seat.

"I know. But you're with me now, so don't get any ideas!" Speedpaint then butted in.

"Plus, I'm married now. So you don't need to worry!" Fluttershy paused for a moment, and stared at Speedpaint.

"M... Married... W- when did this happen?"

"About a week after I left. We decided to try it again before another big disaster happens."

"O- ok... Congratulations anyway..." Fluttershy sat back down next to Rainbow, and tried to shake it off and enjoy the rest of the night.

Applejack was sitting on the other side of the group when someone sat next to her.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" A pink mare Earth pony with a golden mane and bright orange eyes politely asked Applejack.

"Nah, ah don't mind. Feel free ta sit wherever ya please!' Applejack smiled politely, as the mare smiled back.

"M'name's Rosiana Blossom. But my friends just call me Rosi." Applejack smiled more at her.

"That's a nice name ya got there. Ah'm Applejack. T's a pleasure ta meet ya!"

Over in a secluded room, Nido was sitting at a round table with some other important-looking ponies.

"So, the Dermadians are preparing for an attack on Athenius again? If this is true, then we must ready the fail-safe plan in case they succeed." All the other ponies agreed and nodded their heads in approval.

Back at the house, Celestia had opened her eyes, finding herself in a strange room. She then remembered about the portal incident.

Her eyes widened in shock, after seeing someone else was in the bed with her.

It was Discord. This made her scream loudly, waking up the sleeping draconequus.

"What's the matter, Tia?" Celestia was confused at what was going on. She had a worried look.

"Discord, did we... You know..."

"What do you mean? Did we what?" Celestia then nudged him a bit. "Ooohh... I see..."

"Well, did we?!" Discord was sweating now. His throat went dry, and he began to shake.

"I... Err... Just remembered I need to do something... Important..." He then teleported Celestia outside his room, but sighed quietly. "I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered gently, and quietly opened the door again.

He just nodded. This made Celestia look down, feeling awful inside.

"I... This wasn't meant to happen..." Celestia stared down at her hooves, in a terrified state. "This was a mistake!" She ran out, and entered her room.

"What have I done?" He was then surprised by a sudden explosion. "This can't be good..."

5 minutes ago...

"So... What's it like to live here in Athenius?" Applejack asked Rosi, in a curious manner.

"It's alright. Everyone who lives here has gone through trials to be trusted with the powers of the gods... Everyone's trustworthy here. Life is good." Rosi replied, smiling awkwardly.

"That's great..." Applejack sighed, staring at the the floor.

"Is everything alright, Applejack? You seem down..." Applejack didn't reply, but shook her head and smiled.

"Ah'm... Fine... Ya don't need ta worry 'bout me..."

"Applejack..." Rosi asked sternly.

"It's... Nothin'... It's just somethin' that happened back in ma'h world... Don't you worry." Rosi wasn't giving up that easily.

"If it's bothering you, it's not nothing. Tell me: what happened in your world?"

"It's... Ma'h big brother... He... Disowned me..." Rosi was surprised by her words, unsure why that would ever happen.

"What did he disown you for?" Applejack gulped hard, as she struggled to say it.

"C... 'Cause... 'Cause I'm... 'Cause I'm..." Applejack just took a deep breath and sighed loudly. 'Cause I'm gay..." Applejack Looked Down in shame. But she was met by a hoof to her shoulder.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Applejack. No one in this land will ever judge you for being who you are." This made AJ smile brightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that... It means a lot."

"Seeing as you've confessed, I probably should too..." Applejack was intrigued on what she meant by that.

"W... What do you mean by that, Rosi?" Rosi sighed quietly; looking at Applejack's smile, she felt comfortable telling her.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I get this good feeling from your smile." She sighed again, and continued. "The thing is... I'm... I'm gay too." Applejack was silent for about five seconds before speaking.

"You... You're... You like mares too?"

"Yes. I'm sure you understand, being gay yourself that is." Applejack looked at her in awe.

"Of course I understand, Sugarcube..." Rosi smiled happily, beaming her smile at Applejack.

There was suddenly a loud voice, being echoed throughout the great hall. It caught everyone's attention.

"Attention, everypony! Can I have all your attention please?" Nido announced, as whispers were spread across the crowd of demi-gods. "The Dermadians are back. They have declared war with the Athenians. We will be shutting down all portals until we have achieved victory. It could be years until we can make contact with the other worlds again. But we cannot let them conquer the mortal realms where they will grow strong from the chaos they bring. Prepare yourselves; if we stick together, nothing can stop us."

Gasps were heard all around. There was then a thundering explosion coming from outside.

"It has begun... Everyone! Prepare yourselves! This is only going to get worse!" Nido commanded, as the Great Hall's doors swung open, and two large figures entered.

_**Sorry for the wait, everyone. But I've been busy with school work, and managing Facebook pages... That kind of stuff. Anyway... Tell me what you think so far. Are you all enjoying the story? Please review! I just want to read all of your feedback on how I'm doing! And, as always, see you all later!**_


	10. Chapter 10

This story has been rewritten.

Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused, but I'm sure the newer one will be better- maybe.

Just go look on my profile for "The different Painter", and you'll see it.


End file.
